The Newest Ally
by AnimeSiren
Summary: Adventures of the past can lead to future outcomes. A new ally joins the fray and it may lead to vastly unexpected happenings. It is time for the wanderers to battle for what they strive for. KxK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.**

**The Newest Ally**

**Chapter 1**

**X-X-X**

He was tired. He had been traveling for a long time after all. But he still had a goal to reach. He sniffed the air once or twice and then took off in a North-West direction.

He had heard about them nearly a month ago.

Shikon Jewel Shards

Now every good thief should know about famous jewels.

The Jewel of Four Souls had been most famous. It's power was legendary, and its lure was vivid and enchanting. To a thief it could become and addiction.

But the retched women that guarded it…No one could get past her, she had immense power. Tales traveled of the woman that guarded it with her life. The woman was known to all that sought the Shikon no Tama, and the thought of her discouraged many who sought the precious jewel.

There had been a passing missionary in a village that he had been in to acquire a particular something near midsummer. After the missionary had some ale in him his mouth had moved quickly.

He had told him that the legendary jewel, Lord over all jewels, had been broken and the priestess that guarded it disposed of. He had told him of the land being scoured for the precious shards, and of the fate of a few.

That had been all the initiative he needed, he had listened to a few rumors, gathered a few supplies, and had been tracking ever since.

In a way he wanted to put the jewel back together, hunt down all the pieces. Then he would truly have a great treasure. But he had learned of what just one shard could do…the immense power that one shard could possess.

He was hooked, after he found a goal he would never stop until he reached it.

He listened softly as his feet hit the soft forest ground.

_Pad, Pad, Pad._

Subconsciously he would name of rare or sparse plants as he saw them. Still running, still tracking. The speed the demon could traverse was equaled by the subtlety in which he tracked, and sped through the lands.

Soon he felt as if he was getting closer.

From what he had learned there was a Monk, a Demon Slayer, a demon Fox Cub, a Dog Half-Breed, and another Women. It was a motley group that protected the jewel and sought the casting of it whole again.

He was undecided about the women, some said she was an indecent whore, some said an innocent princess from a distant land, and still, yet others called her a priestess, after all what better to hunt a spiritual jewel than a spiritual being?

He wasn't worried about the Monk, from what he had gathered from several villages, from the women (apparently he was quite a ladies man) is that he was a Buddhist Monk, and from other unnamable places he had learned that his only other power was a gaping hole that produced wind in his left hand, though his spiritual power had to be accounted for.

He had been filled in about the female Demon Slayer from a Human Lord to the south who had seemed to be quite smitten with her. He had told him much before the tracker had killed him.

She was a "Rare, exotic being of exceptional beauty and grace, an exceptional warrior who lacks in no talents." He knew her weapon, the giant boomerang. He had had the opportunity to be able to fight warriors that used that specific weapon in the past, so he wasn't worried about that.

He was also confident that he would be able to recognize her when he saw her as that same Human Lord had had several paintings of her made from his memory of her.

He had been informed that the Half-Breed Dog demon was the brother of The Great Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of The Western Lands. This small piece of information gave him no amount of great pleasure. The group truly was an uncanny troupe.

He grinned and changed his direction slightly west.

He wasn't too worried about the Half-Breen either, he was only a Half-Breed after all.

The Fox Cub that was something that interested him. He figured after he killed everyone he would take the cub, maybe even raise him.

Him? A father figure?

A deep chuckle rang out in the forest around this mysterious figure.

'Like that would ever happen!' the thought amused him greatly.

He had had Koronue investigate where this merry band were and where they were headed. He had been told that they had been headed towards Lord Gaara's lands. There was only one remotely safe road that could get them anywhere near Gaara's lands, and he was on it.

Nearly two days ago he came upon an abandoned camp site. The site was nearly a fortnight old but he gained a grand ability from it.

The camp had been covered in their scents.

And he was gaining on them; he had now been discovering other encampments. They were of the road a bit; somebody had put effort into someone not finding them.

He was also very happy at the rate he had been going; every three or so days of their travels seemed to be about one day of his.

He was ever getting closer to his prize.

Youko Kurama wanted the Shikon Jewel and he would not be stopping until he got it.

X-X-X

"-and keep your hands there!" yelled a very angered demon slayer. Her face was flushed with anger.

Kagome sighed.

She nearly pitied Miroku, but he just didn't know when to keep to himself. If his wind tunnel didn't kill him she was certain Sango eventually would.

In the year since they had had any major battles or confrontations Miroku's Wind Tunnel had grown, it was nearly one centimeter bigger than it had been before. And this depressed Miroku deeply; he would often relapse into saddened silences.

Kagome glanced back up and smiled.

Poor Miroku now had both Sango _and_ Inu-Yasha yelling at him.

'_He never learns to not do stupid things,'_ thought Kagome. She decided to try and break up the argument a bit. She grinned a little though, it was always an interesting spectacle to watch.

"The jewel shard feels a lot closer, but do you know where we might be headed to, Inu-Yasha?" she asked walking up behind him.

"Eh?" said Inu-Yasha, momentarily stopping from berating Miroku. "I don't have a clue. I've never been this far north in the Western Lands before, why?"

"Well it's a little weird around here don't you think?" asked Kagome. Indeed their travels had been very odd lately. For the past three weeks they'd be walking through a dense thicket of trees when al of a sudden they'd be walking through patches of sand. The mounds of sand were anywhere's from a few inches to several feet wide.

"Yeah, they are, why? Can't take it?" Inu-Yasha's whole exterior became mischievous instantly. Taunting Kagome was a highlight of his day.

"Of course I can take it!" said Kagome firmly, "But where could all this sand be coming from?"

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha but he had an 'I-don't-know-why-the-hell-are-you-asking-me?' look on his face.

Miroku spoke up.

"I don't know where the sand would be coming from either, Kagome," said Miroku inching towards her, in turn Kagome inched slightly towards Inu-Yasha. Miroku seemed to have gotten the silent threat, because he hastily added, "There shouldn't be any beaches around here as we are so far from the coast."

"Nor are there any sand dunes," said Sango. "I hope nothing is wrong, I really don't want to try fighting whoever could be doing this," She had a slightly worried look on her face.

"Not to worry, my dear Sango!" said Miroku joyously, coming closer to her, "I will be there to protect you!"

"Monk!" said Sango warningly. Her fist unclenched and clenched again, sending a rather strong message.

"Ah, my dear Sango, why do you fret so? I am a man of the cloth, what could I do to possibly offend you?"

Kagome sat down near the edge of camp before she heard Sango retort. She often would look up at the stars now-a-days. She could remember a couple of things she had been told about the stars.

The earliest she could remember, she was around seven or eight, her mother used to sit by the Goshinboku and Kagome always asked her what she was looking at.

'_Your father,'_ Kagome's mother always replied. '_He's up there with the stars watching over us,'_

Another thing Kagome could remember was something Kaede had told her. Kagome had commented that the stars looked magical, Kaede replied:

'_Of course they're magical, they be the past priestesses, spreading protection through good thought and cheer,'_

But right now Kagome didn't think the stars were very magical. While Inu-Yasha had gotten easier to deal with he still ran off to try to find Kikyo in the middle of the night when he thought everyone was sleeping. And Naraku, he seemed to be continuously evading them. She had been missing so much school lately that she was sure they'd kick her out when she got back. She'd had so many 'unexcused' and 'excused' absences that she was sure she had lost all credit for her classes.

Kagome sighed; life just seemed to be getting harder. She just wished she could be whisked out of this like in a fairy tail. But she was willing to do her duty, and to help where help was needed. However, sometimes it just got hard to do so.

It was pitch black when Sango cam over to her.

"Hey Kagome, want to going to the hot springs? Inu-Yasha says they're not too far, and they're always most enjoyable when it's dark out," Kagome noted that Sango looked oddly rejuvenated. She leaned slightly to the left and saw an unconscious Miroku.

'_And that would be why!'_ she thought to herself containing a giggle. She smiled up at Sango and shooed away her more recent thoughts.

"Sure Sango," she said aloud this time. "Just let me get some stuff from my pack and then I'll be ready to go."

Sango waited patiently while she rummaged in her pack. She gathered all her things and finally found what she had been looking for and joined Sango.

'_Inu-Yasha didn't even try to stop us,' _she thought sadly. He would usually make up some sort of excuse, like it was too dark or something.

She made sure Shippo was indeed sleeping with Kilala ( though she could see Kilala's ears flickering) before calling out to Inu-Yasha.

"Make sure Miroku stays away, O.K. Inu-Yasha?"

"Feh!" was the only response she received.

X-X-X

"Ahhh," said Kagome happily as Sango and she sank down into the warm water.

"This is the life," said Kagome.

"I agree, Kagome. We haven't been near a hot spring in so long. This is amazing, especially so far up north. Sango had a peaceful smile on her face as she relaxed with her eyes closed.

'_She deserves something to ease her mind,'_ though Kagome with a sad smile. _'With the last appearance of Kohaku…She just needs this.'_

Kagome was milling over the possibility of Miroku being more lecherous towards Sango to get her mind off things (_Like he would be that considerate! He's just a lecher!_) when she felt a spike of energy.

She sat straight up. Her quick move disturbed both the water and Sango.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Sango asked, looking around them wearily.

'_Ah! I shouldn't be acting so paranoid! If there was a demon a mile from here Inu-Yasha would probably be all over it!'_ she thought trying to make her raging priestess powers die down a bit. They were calling for demon blood.

"Oh nothing Sango! Just swept my hand over a really sharp rock!" she gave a small nervous laugh trying to wave the incident on.

"Well if you're sure…" said Sango, once more reclining in the water. She definitely looked as though she didn't believe Kagome's excuse.

Trying to get her mind off the energy she thought of something.

"Hey Sango do you like Cherry or Coconut scent better?" she asked reaching towards her small pile of items.

"Cherry or what?" asked Sango cracking an eye towards Kagome questioningly.

'_Oh that's right! I doubt they still share that name in feudal Japan,'_ Kagome thought.

"Oh never mind, let's just go with the cherry," she put on a smile and waded towards Sango, something clutched in her hand.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sango. Kagome sure was acting weird.

"This is called Cherry Essence," explained Kagome "It's very soothing so just lay back and enjoy."

Sango reluctantly suck back down and allowed Kagome to put the sweet smelling water in her hair. It was relaxing, and many of the tense knots in Sango unwound themselves

Kagome was massaging Sango's scalp when she felt it again.

That spike in energy.

It set her priestess powers on fire!

"You know what Kagome? I'm done. I think we better head back before Inu-Yasha—or worse, Miroku—comes looking for us," said Sango, hesitantly climbing out of the spring.

"O.K." said Kagome worriedly, she really wanted to know what that spike in energy was.

By the time Kagome had toweled off Sango was already dressed and waiting.

"Go ahead Sango," Kagome said, she could tell Sango was tired. She also wanted to examine the power closer but did not want to worry Sango.

"It would probably be safer if we were to walk together," said Sango, moving her hand to stifle a yawn.

Kagome felt a small pang of hurt. She knew it wasn't Sango's fault but she also knew it was Sango that was waiting for her, Sango could protect herself easily, it was Kagome that couldn't.

"We're not far from camp, and I'll catch up to you in a minute!" said Kagome, trying to be cheerful.

"O.K." said Sango, worried slightly. Why had Kagome wanted to be by herself?

Kagome finished dressing, and watched Sango head back along the path they made, and back to camp.

'_Now to concentrate,'_ Kagome told herself.

Trying to force her mind into a semi-conscious state she tried to concentrate on the energy she felt earlier.

Then it was like she had slammed into something tangible, it didn't hurt, but a clear note seemed to resonate throughout her body. Then the note seemed to take form of a light, a light taking the shape of-

"That is quite unnecessary, priestess," came a commanding voice.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she lost all concentration, emitting an all too girlish squeal of surprise.

"Who are you!" she nearly fled to the other side of the clearing, but the very ground she stood on seemed to rise and stop her.

"My name is of no importance, as you will not be alive long enough to need it," The tall silver haired stranger said.

'_A Fox Demon, huh? Nine tails…silver'_ were the only thoughts she managed to get through her head before the being before her charged.

"What do you want!" Kagome gasped out, though she feared she already knew the answer.

"I, Youko Kurama, want the Shikon Shards."

X-X-X

**I've recently edited this story somewhat, this was the second fanfiction that I posted on this site and it was actually interesting going back through and fixing all my mistakes from back then.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**-AnimeSiren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is!**

**The Newest Ally: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and if I did I would be rich! And certainly not writing these fics when I could be writing the plotline that would be aired around the world!**

_Side Note: There is again going to be mention of Naruto's people in here._

X-X-X

Kagome was frightened; she didn't know what to do.

He was moving toward her, but she couldn't move. It seemed as if the grass and dirt at her feet locked them in place, she was so scared she couldn't even scream. She just wished Inuyasha would come and rescue her like he had so many times before.

"Now, now priestess, don't be afraid. If you hand over the jewel shards I will _surely_ let you go," he grinned maliciously, his eyes dancing with delight.

'He's telling the truth!' though Kagome. 'If I don't give him the jewel shards he _will_ kill me.'

Kagome was very scared, but she didn't know what to do. As what happens to many other people when they are scared she had lost all thought, but two.

'It's my duty to protect these shards,' she thought. 'But what if I never see _them_ again? Mom, Souta, Gramps, and my friends here? Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, my little Shippo, and Kilala? I would even miss Koga, hell I'd probably miss Sesshomaru! I can't give him the jewel shards…But I don't want to leave my friends and family.'

Kurama, the great thief, stopped before her and raised his claws delicately. He was so like Sesshomaru, a stoic demeanor, a precise intellect, and a cool observation. But he did have one difference.

His eyes.

They were full of emotion. Now Kagome would have been slightly relieved if his eyes were full of regret or sorrow, after all she might have been able to plead or bargain her way out of the current predicament. But sadly, they weren't, they were full of delight and anticipation.

"Now, priestess, hand over the Shards of the Shikon Jewel, or face death," he flexed his claws once suggestively.

'Well he doesn't leave much room for negotiation, does he?' Kagome thought to herself sarcastically.

'But I have a duty to protect the jewel shards, and I have a duty to my family and friends. I won't fail them.'

Kagome looked determinedly up at Youko Kurama, daring him to make his move.

Kurama let out a deep laugh, one filled with mockery.

"You think to stop me, priestess?" he asked her, gazing at her condescendingly.

"I have duties to perform here in life," Kagome bit out, it was taking all her willpower not to let her voice crack, and to not let her fear appear on her face.

"Well it seems that you will be failing your duties!" Youko said joyously.

And then he raised his hand.

Kagome was so focused it seemed as if Youko was moving in slow motion. She felt fear, and anguish, and then she felt something deep stir within her.

She felt the roots and Earth at her feet move so as to let her feet free, she felt herself fall backward, but not hit the ground, and then… she felt the warmth surround her. She felt it envelope her, protecting her, melting into her.

And then she felt the power run through her veins, empowering her.

Then everything went black.

X-X-X

Youko stopped his hand in midair.

Then backed away instinctively.

The air around him seemed to bite, filling his senses with small aches and pains. A tangy metallic scent filled his nostrils, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

He stared at the priestess in shock. Koronue had said she was a low level priestess, untrained. She certainly was not a threat and certainly not the being before him now.

The wind was whipping about in a frenzied state, sending all things in the area flailing. Twigs and rocks strung at Youko as he watched the spectacle unfold before him.

The fierceness was apparent in Kagome's eyes. They glowed pink; the spiritual power was coming off her in waves. It was as familiar as the power of a released demon spirit.

"I have duties to perform!" declared Kagome once again, her voice firm and oddly amplified.

'She is powerful!' thought Youko, but his astonishment soon turned to anger. 'But she shall not make a mockery out of me!'

Youko lunged forward, taking hold of Kagome's arms.

The world stopped for Youko, forecefully.

All of a sudden pain exploded in Youko's mind, a burning fire crippled his hands. His very blood seemed to scream, and his skin to melt.

_Ba-Bump._

A heart beat. Youko could almost see a light, it was taunting him, telling him if he could just reach it then his wounds would be healed, and the pain would stop.

_Ba-Bump_.

Purification. That's what it was, wounds being healed in death.

Youko panicked. Purification. 'NO!'

Youko fiercely tried to pull away, the instinct for survival the only thing on his mind.

He finally broke free; it was like taking a breath of fresh air. Freedom.

But Youko still felt pain on his hands. He glanced away from the ethereal being to look down at his hands; they were mangles and burned.

He looked back up.

He fled.

X-X-X

Kagome softly floated back to the ground, landing quietly on the forest floor.

Her senses were wasted, she felt like butter scrapped on too much toast.

Her eye lids were droopy, sagging under the weight of sleep.

She was _so_ tired and felt _so_ used, that she gave into sleep.

Not caring about the danger in falling asleep, not caring about the Fox Demon that had just attacked her, she fell into a restful, dreamless sleep.

That's the way her friends found her, a small smile on her face, just a few minutes later.

X-X-X

"Hahaha!" Koronue laughed. "I can't believe _you_ got beaten by an untrained little priestess girl!"

Youko really resisted the urge to cleave Koronue in two.

"Might I remind _you_ of who told_ me_ that_ she_ was untrained!" Youko bit out, finishing wrapping bandages around his half melted hands.

The both of them were sitting in a richly decorated room on Youko's estate, 'discussing' the event that had just occurred.

"Because she isn't!" bit out Koronue before disappearing, once again, into a fit of chuckles. Once he regained his composure he continued. "She hasn't been trained by any priestess from here to the southern waters, I made sure. No one takes credit for the priestess Kagome."

"What about the monk she travels with?" Youko questioned, getting up and beginning to pace.

"A Buddhist Monk?" Koronue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose not!" said Youko, casting an angered and annoyed look to Koronue.

Koronue grinned and picked up his sake.

"But how could she have done this!" yelled Youko wildly, waving his hands forward. "An untrained, unknown priestess! It's not possible! I have slaughtered countless numbers of her kind, there has to be some reason why I couldn't kill this one little girl!"

"Maybe your just getting soft," remarked Koronue.

Koronue soon realized how wrong it was to taunt an angered Youko, especially an ego shattered one.

Koronue calmly put his cup down, the feeling of joy at watching Youko's frustration soon turned to mild worry.

He hear Youko growl, and he stood up.

He barely flinched as his hat was tore from his head, watching the remains flutter to the floor.

Koronue sighed.

And the servants wondered what all the noises were from.

X-X-X

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes, a pain was pulsating in her head and she wished she had some Tylenol right about now.

"Kagome!" came a warning in the form of a squeal, the only warning she received before an orange fur ball launched itself at her, firmly attaching to her midsection. "Your back! Your back! Are you okay now? You were hurt and you had burns and-and stuff!"

As Kagome's vision finally focused completely she hugged Shippo and responded, "It's O.K. Shippo, and I'm O.K."

She was in her sleeping bag in camp, she spotted Miroku and Sango by the camp fire, and they were getting up and hurrying over to where she was, in the shade of a beach tree, undoubtedly alerted by Shippo's squeal.

"Kagome!" greeted Sango as she sank to her knees by Kagome's side. She wore a relieved expression on her face. "Are you alright now?"

"Indeed Lady Kagome, we have been much concerned over your health?" Miroku half question, half stated as he too descended to her side, his expression one of worry.

"I feel fine except for a headache, what happened? Was it Naraku?" Kagome looked between the two.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a look.

"Lady Kagome, are you saying that you can't remember anything?" Miroku's worry seemed to double.

"Well I remember going to the hot springs…" Kagome trailed off holding her head.

"It's my entire fault Kagome!" Sango gushed out, tears forming in her eyes. "I should never have left you there by yourself, I know the dangers of what could have happened, I should have stayed with you!"

"No, Sango! Whatever happened was my own carelessness. I'm sure it'll come back to me, and then I'll be sure never to make that mistake again!"

"We did find out some, Kagome," said Miroku. "It was a strong fox demon that attacked you, that's all Inuyasha could really find out, there was an incredible amount of power in the area, I believe Kagome, that for some reason or another, your priestess power was finally released. It's a strong possibility that that is what made you lose your memory of the incident."

Before Kagome could respond a shadow overtook them, and a soft thud signaled that someone had landed on the ground.

"I suggest that you all get some rest while you can," came the uncharacteristicly quiet voice of Inu-yasha.

"Why?" asked Shippo, detaching himself from Kagome.

"Naraku."

X-X-X

"You can't mean that your actually going after her!" exclaimed Koronue as he half limped after Youko.

"She will not thwart me again," Youko firmly stated.

"But your hands are not even fully healed! What if you have to face her in that state again?" Koronue was grasping at straws and knew it. But he had a bad feeling at letting Youko go out.

"My hands will be healed by the time I reach her, besides they will be pleasantly unaware of my approach, they'll be distracted."

"Gaara's lands, I see. We know he will not suffer them to pass, for sure. But what makes you think he will allow you on his lands?" Koronue asked trying to keep up with Youko.

"Uncle," was all Youko said.

"Ah! I can just imagine what the _bunny_ will do!" Koronue laughed gleefully.

"He'd slaughter you if he heard you call him that," remarked Youko, mildly amused.

This made Koronue laugh even harder. But he immediately regretted it, nearly doubling over in pain from his side.

"Get to the infirmary," ordered Youko before stalking away, chuckling slightly.

'I don't know if I should wish him or the priestess luck,' though Koronue as he cast a glance at Youko's back and began down another hall that would lead him towards the infirmary, but as his side gave another stab of pain he decided.

'The priestess definitely!'

X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X-X

**Authors Note: So how do you like it? I apologize for it being so short, but I really couldn't extend it without messing up the next chapter of the plotline.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Ya'll! OMG this is the second update is just outside a week! Certainly such a travesty has never happened before?**

**LOL, just kidding.**

**OK so we're back! And here we have the third chapter of The Newest Ally!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine.  
**

**X-X-X-X-X-X  
**

The Newest Ally

Chapter 3

Youko was running as fast as he could towards where he last found the priestess' camp, but there was an ominous cloud hanging above, forcing the land into slight darkness and making those that sensed the evil tense.

This was an evil presence like no other, an evil presence that he had barely ever felt before. And it was getting stronger the closer he came to his goal.

All he could smell on the air was hatred, and the threat of a never ending death.

Youko flexed his barely healed hands, he had no idea what was going on here, something he was not pleased with.

He would go as fast as he could, for he felt that there was something dragging him, a very important presence telling him that he had a job to do, a very important one.

And he felt that if he didn't hurry he would fail and lose something irreplaceable.

X-X-X

"How far is he?" asked Sango panicking as she got to her feet.

"Not far," replied Inu-Yasha taking another delicate sniff of the air. "But it looks like it's only himself. I don't sense and of his demons or any of his incarnates."

"That means it is most likely a puppet," said Miroku as Sango left to fetch her boomerang.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome looking up at Inu-Yasha.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything!" said Inu-Yasha in a hard tone. "Shippo and Kilala are staying with you; Miroku, Sango and I will be doing the fighting."

"But I can help!" argued Kagome as Sango returned with her boomerang.

"No you will not!" yelled Inu-Yasha.

"I-," began Kagome, trying to get up.

"Please, Kagome," began Miroku as he gently pushed her back "Your health is most important to us, and at the present time you need your rest."

For a minute Kagome looked like she was going to argue but soon she relaxed her muscles and nodded in acceptance.

Shippo clambered back onto her lap as Sango let Kilala down so she could transform. "You don't have to worry Kagome! I'll be here to protect you!"

"Thank you, Shippo," Kagome said as Kilala took her place besides Kagome and the other three turned and took battle stances.

They barely had to wait before the nauseating scent of miasma filled the clearing and a baboon pelted figure took an appearance.

The battle had begun.

X-X-X

Youko coughed as he tried to follow the scent of the priestess, his want to kill her had toned itself down, in light of the current events.

In his mad rush to find her he was being caught in this miasma. Finally he stumbled towards the nearest bush, convinced to lay himself down. Whatever being had created this miasma was certainly powerful, enough, at least, to distort his senses, and clear thinking.

He calmed himself before trying to think logically again, he had to get out of here, that much was clear to him. The only question was how? If he kept wandering within this thick miasma he would surely asphyxiate.

It was also too confusing to think of a clear direction, so he had no idea as to which way he had come from.

As he was calming his body his senses began to return to normal once again. And he began to hear strange things.

Voices…

Clashing of weapons…

There was a _battle_ going on near him that had to be close to where he was.

He got up and forced himself through the remaining throng of bushes until he was able to clearly see the woodland clearing before him, where, he discovered, was when the battle was taking place.

He stood there for just a moment, taking things in, before realizing who exactly was fighting the battle, it was the demon slayer, the monk, and the half-breed that traveled with the priestess, but where was the priestess?

It didn't take him long to discover that the cat demon ans fox kit were off to the side for a reason. The kit he could understand being off to the side, he was young and more than like being untrained. The Feline Demon however he could not, he didn't believe the cat would be separated from it's master unless it was truly important or the slayer had ordered it to.

But the two of them were seemingly guarding a small huddle of blankets and even I his induces state of slow mentality he could realize that the huddle of blankets was none other than the priestess Kagome herself.

The being that was currently attacking them had to be the creator of the miasma, for it was strongest in the clearing.

And he simply stood there for several moments not knowing what to do.

Should he join the fray?

Or should he stay where he was?

His question was answered moments later, when he watched in morbid fascination as the trio of fighters were all taken down.

The half-breed went first. While they all had been trying to break through the never ending mass of tentacles, Inu-Yasha was the closest to actually reaching Naraku. And he had begun trying to attack Naraku directly.

This did not work.

He lept up in the air with the intent of firing off a windscar at Naraku, when, fast as lightening, a tentacle came up and whipped by his sword, piercing him.

Directly through the heart.

'Oh!' Youko cringed as he watched the half-breed cry out. 'That's going to hurt tomorrow!'

And really Naraku's act of taking Inu-Yasha out had taken two people out. Because the tentacle flung Inu-Yasha as such a speed that when he hit the ground and impacted Miroku he sent him flying back into a tree, unconscious.

The only one that stood fighting now was the demon slayer, and even she did not last long. As she was now by herself the tentacles were able to turn full attention to her.

She fought valiantly for the few minutes she remained on the battle field.

And out of the corner of his eye, Youko saw the Cat demon make the tiniest of movements, as if she was going to rush and aid the slayer. However she remained with the priestess.

'Loyalty,' thought Youko as the next second the demon slayer was slashed to the ground, shaking slightly, her boomerang laying several feet from her.

He sunk down the trunk of the tree as he watched the kit jump into the air and land on the other side of the priestess, next to the feline demon.

Youko's energy was spent.

X-X-X

Kagome struggled to sit up as she watched the fight explode into the clearing, the ground rupturing as the tentacles burst through it.

She heard Shippo whimper and immediately turned to comfort him.

"Shhh…Shippo. Don't worry," Kagome attempted to ease his anxiousness but the combined noises of the battle and Kilala's growling didn't help.

Kagome continued to watch the fight, her eyes darting to and from each friend.

She knew Shippo was being bothered by the Miasma and wished she could do something to help him, but in her condition there was little she could do.

Suddenly she heard a strangled yell and looked immediately to her left, shocked at what she saw.

Inu-Yasha had been stabbed through the heart!

She nearly cried out but refrained from doing so as she watched Miroku be flung aside with Inu-Yasha.

This was a simple puppet it wasn't supposed to be this hard.

But as Kagome concentrated on Naraku she noticed that there seemed to be something different about him, an odd flare in his aura.

Naraku couldn't have gotten stronger, could he?

Kagome again watched in horror as, this time, Sango was flung aside from the battle, her boomerang flying through the air.

Kagome felt Kilala shudder and growl next to her, and heard Shippo whimper.

_They were the only ones left._

'Oh god,' thought Kagome 'We're the only ones left, and my strength hasn't returned yet!'

X-X-X

Youko's mind was running a blank as he watched the remaining group huddle together as a trail of birch-like tentacles wind there way towards the priestess. Creeping across the clearing like a burglar in the night.

The Cat demon took a stance in front of the priestess as she hugged the fear frozen kit to her body.

The feline, however, was only able to get one shot at the approaching being before being swept aside.

Youko watched as the tentacles swerved up in the air, sharpening and turning into deadly blades, threatening to swoop down upon the priestess.

She saw what was coming and was trying a plan to avoid it. She was also trying to steadily scoot backward from her current position, still hugging the kit to her chest, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

X-X-X

"No!" cried out Kagome as she started to cry. She didn't want it to end this way, it wasn't supposed to.

The tentacles started to shudder once before they shot forward, directly towards Kagome.

X-X-X

Youko lunged suddenly

X-X-X

Kagome shrieked

X-X-X

Youko had no idea why he'd done it, but he had.

He had no idea why he was still here, but he was.

So in his mind he left the questionable events of this after noon to fate and it's good friend destiny.

'Yeah,' thought Youko. 'That sounds good.'

X-X-X

Kagome hesitated to open her eyes.

She didn't feel any pain, nor any holes in her body.

She almost didn't was to know what had happened.

X-X-X

Youko felt the sweat drip down his face as he dislodged his claws from the eart-like tentacles in front of him.

He spared only a glance at the priestess behind him, who still had her eyes closed, and the kit squeezed to her torso.

The kit however had wide open eyes. He was staring at Youko with a fearful yet curious expression.

But Youko had to turn his attention back towards what was in front of him the next moment.

The puppet was coming for a second shot.

X-X-X

"Kagome-mama!" whispered a small voice.

That was all it took for Kagome's eyes to snap open.

Through slightly blurry eyes the first thing she was able to take in was the form of a tall person in front of her.

It, _he_, had silver hair…

Silver ears…

Fox demon…

She didn't have much time to observe him much further, as the puppet was coming back towards them.

He crouched into a defensive posture, judging the puppet.

Kagome watched, in a mix of fascination and paranoia, as the kitsune leapt into the air and produced a white rose, seemingly out of nothing. Then suddenly he cried:

"ROSE WHIP!"

The rose transformed into a long vine with razor sharp thorns.

The fox demon then proceeded to make several carefully angulated and precise cuts that reduced the tentacles to nothing more than rubble.

The puppet itself had disappeared by the time Youko landed back down back onto the clearing.

He didn't give up though. He made slight shifts, never letting his guard down, searching carefully for where the puppet had disappeared to.

Suddenly he heard a shriek from behind him.

It was the priestess.

He whirled around, and saw the puppet behind Kagome, holding her up by her hair, the kit had fallen to the ground as the priestess tried, in vain, to get herself from released from the grip up the maniacal puppet.

Youko lunged, faster than the puppet could counterattack, and his rose whip cut directly, cleanly, through the puppet.

Kagome was released and the puppet disappeared, a brocken, wooden doll in it's place.

The battle was over, for now.

However as Youko stepped up next to Kagome she began to shriek uncontrollably, looking up at Youko with pure and undeniable fear.

'Oh great,' thought Youko. 'She recognizes me.'

Youko only hesitated a moment before fisting his hand and promptly knocked her out.

Youko thought he could finally relax, but-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KAGOME-MAMA!" shrieked the infuriated ball of orange fluff, that started to attack him the next moment.

Youko sighed.

X-X-X

Youko sat on the ground, letting his body release a bit.

He had finally calmed the kit; it was now in the world of dreams along with its adoptive mother. And he had dragged the fallen fighters to the center of the clearing where they were expected to wake up soon.

However, he still had to think of reasonable excuses. To what a person might ask? Well Youko would reply, at the present moment, "Excuses for everything."

Youko sighed, _again_.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**

**Woo Hoo! This is my second update in like 8 days, I UPATED TWICE IN 8DAYS! ME! Man, I should get a medal.**

**But anyway…**

**I know this chapter is odd, but it's more of a filler chapter. I needed to cross a bridge with the characters and the storyline for this chapter was one of the only ways to do it.**

**There's OOC, I know…oh well.**

**Also this chapter is a little short, however the next update will hopefully be longer, and that should be expected in about a month.**

**I think that's all…**

**Peace Out.**

**-AnimeSiren**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to start by apologizing. I had had this chapter typed up and ready to be uploaded when my computer crashed and since I've got my new one all I've been up to writing has been drabbles. Of course I am not making any excuses however I am amazed at my own laziness, in the previous chapter I believe I said one month…try ten, right?**

**Anyway here is the fourth chapter, fifth will most likely not be out for a couple of months, it's in the planning stages and will hopefully be written soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot, characters, settings, nor affiliates of Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu-Yasha, nor the brief mention of Naruto characters.**

**Enjoy.**

**X-X-X**

It was nightfall before the others began to awake, and they all awoke in varying degrees of bewilderment.

The demon slayer was first to awaken, she woke slowly and when she did regain full consciousness she called the cat demon to her side, whispering comforting things to her.

She only looked quickly and partially around the clearing, she stayed completely oblivious to Youko who was diagonal to her.

The monk was the next to wake up, and he woke immediately and with his awareness in tact. He quickly took a defensive posture on the ground, his mind telling him that the danger had not passed, and he quickly took stock of the situation.

He and the demon slayer noticed each other in the same moment and she wasted no time running to the monk on swift but shaky legs. After the initial shock of oneself still being alive after a battle it was a pleasant shock for every comrade that was still alive as well.

The only bad part about the reunion is that when she reached the monk she embraced him, looking over his shoulder and noticing Youko sitting there for the first time.

Now it was natural for anyone who had just been through an intense battle, knocked unconscious and woken to be startled by a silver fox demon sitting across the clearing from said person, to promptly scream.

So naturally Sango shrieked.

Her shriek awoke the fox kit that had _just finally _gone to sleep where his adoptive mother lay. And, unfortunately, her shriek definitely alerted the monk whom she was clutching.

The Monk looked over his shoulder only once; he swung upright, hauling both himself and the demon slayer into a standing position. However Youko could tell that it hurt the monk to both stand and ready himself in a defensive posture.

Youko simply stood from his previous position against the tree and hung his head, these people were _so_ bothersome. He was not looking forward to any altercation with these people, if only because it would be tedious. He had his reasons for being here: babysitting wasn't one of them.

However just then fate intervened, or rather, Shippo did.

"Wait! Miroku, Sango!" yelled Shippo as he sprinted over towards them. "He's O.K. He destroyed the Naraku puppet after you guys were knocked out!"

Miroku and Sango looked from one fox to the other before they lowered their weapons, still looking dubiously at Youko. Miroku, however, decided that he sensed no threat in Youko as he lowered his staff and began to approach him.

"My name is Miroku, and I am a servant of the cloth," said Miroku in small declaration, bowing after wards. He made sure that his holy power was felt in the air, and the familiar tingle of close sutra went down Youko's spine. It made him smirk

Sango looked at Miroku for just a moment before stepping forward to do just the same.

"My name is Sango and I am a demon slayer. (at this she paused for a slight moment, her eyes trained on Youko to see how he would take that information, he took it well, considering he already knew that information) Thank you for saving us."

Youko looked at the both of them before bowing his head in compliance 'At least these mortals have respect and manners,' he said to himself. How often he had to deal with filthy mortals who didn't know to fear and respect him, it was tiring.

"I'm Shippo," Shippo chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

"So you are," Youko intoned. Miroku grinned a bit and Sango bit back a small giggle, leave it to Shippo to break the tension. "And my name is Youko Kurama."

"Oh," said Miroku as if just remembering something, which he was "Inu-Yasha! He was stabbed, is he alright?"

While Miroku was directing his question at Youko, who appeared to be the one who stabilized the situation, his gaze was lost on the clearing, searching for Inu-Yasha. His eyes finally met his prone form which was laid out on the ground across the clearing. Concern for his comrade showed on his face.

"And Kagome?" added Sango, concern for her friends lacing her voice.

"The half-breed has begun to heal and will be fully healed by morn of morrow," said Youko answering Miroku's question and leaving Sango's out.

"And Kagome?" Sango pushed. Youko sighed this slayer was a persistent one; however he was barred the duty of answering that question, by the young kit that tittering about his legs.

"Kagome-mama's doing fine!" said Shippo excitedly.

"Well that's good," said Sango smiling down at the kit's excited face. She did however keep glancing around the clearing, and surreptitiously out into the night air.

"Yup! She's just sleeping now, Silver-san had to put her to sleep," Shippo exclaimed this once more, raising eyebrows with this declaration. He was very proud to be one with so much knowledge at that exact moment.

"Silver-san?" questioned Miroku.

"Put her to sleep?" asked Sango.

Youko sighed; he figured that little detail would come up sooner or later. However the monks question was just…tedious, one would think he was smart enough to figure out why Shippo called him Silver-san, it was blatantly obvious that he was a silver fox after all.

Shippo answered Miroku's question.

"Yeah! Youko's a silver fox! And he has nine tails, which means he's stronger than any of the other members of the Kitsune Clan. Like my mama and papa were only orange kitsune like me and they didn't have nine tails!" Shippo sucked in a huge breath, all the while keeping a proud grin on his face, he seemed very proud of himself that he knew so much.

Youko chuckled once more, this kit before him was full of surprises. It was likely that the humans would take kinder to the information of his power than if he were to inform them himself. Generally Koronue was better at dealing with the reception of the plebeians.

"Though…" trailed of Shippo uneasily.

"Yes?" asked Youko directing his full attention to the kit, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"You don't use illusions, my mama and papa-?" Shippo was cut off by Sango.

"I'm sorry Shippo but before it get's disregarded: the answer to my question?"

'Damned persistent!' growled Youko to himself; however he kept his stoic demeanor up on the outside.

"She was going senile," Youko responded "The fear of the battle must have rattled her; she lost her bearings and was screaming her head off-."

"It hurt my ears!" interjected Shippo. He clutched his small hands to his pointed ears in demonstration.

"-So I knocked her unconscious before she could do harm to herself," Youko finished.

"I see," muttered Miroku turning to Sango "Perhaps we should check on Inu-Yasha."

Sango looked as if she had a few more questions to ask but nodded in compliance. Sango and Miroku both knew that they could do little as they were recovering from battle and they both knew that their small group needed any help they could get, at least for the moment. She and Miroku began to walk back over towards Inu-Yasha as Shippo began questioning Youko again.

"So why don't you use illusions? Huh? Mama and Papa used to use illusions and so do I, so why don't you? Huh? Huh?"

This time Youko didn't sigh, he actually smiled. It had been a long time since he had encountered a child of his kind.

He decided it was quite refreshing.

X-_X-_X

Miroku grinned as he heard Shippo break into a round of questioning.

"I guess it is a good thing that there is another Kitsune around," said Miroku. He leaned a little heavily on his staff, but with movement the ache of his muscles was beginning to abate.

"Why?" asked Sango, adjusting the large boomerang on her back.

"Shippo will be able to interact with his own species for a while," replied Miroku "Even if it is a short while."

"It is a good thing, on those grounds," agreed Sango "However I have heard that kitsune's name before, and not in respectable conversation."

"What?" asked Miroku, not faltering in his step.

"He's a criminal," said Sango, a bit of venom entering in her voice "A thief."

Miroku gazed at Sango for a few minutes as they continued to walk slowly towards Inu-Yasha's prone form. Then he spoke.

"Even if it is the case, and I hope it's not," he began in even lower tones than they were already using. "He did save us, and I will treat him with the respect and dignity that is due him until he makes me think otherwise."

Sango refused to argue, and she just continued to look worried. She would protect the group herself if the need arose.

X-_X-_X

"Your clan is an illusion clan kit," began Youko. He had told the young fox that he had to be _absolutely _quiet while Youko spoke, so thankfully he hadn't gotten many interruptions yet.

"It differs from mine as I was born to a clan that uses the nature around them as their weapon," Youko was out of his element and for once that fact had little effect on him, it was almost peaceful to be explaining these things to this kit, it had been such a long time since he had seen a fox as young as he.

"Outside of my clan there are also clans that use the other elements as well. Fire and Ice and some who use Wind and Light, though those clans have long since disappeared all those who remain are usually from my clan or the ice or fire clans. Your clan is the fire clan," he looked meaningfully into Shippo's eyes to make sure the kit understood. It was necessary for him to understand his background, even if Youko could only teach him a little.

"Each clan usually has a sub power that they manifest," Youko continued "Your clan, the clan of fire, is most common for their illusions, and on rarity their psychic prowess. The Ice clan uses, in addition to their powers over ice and snow, the powers of transportation and summoning. They can move instantly and call objects or powers over long distances."

"The Wind clans used to have the power of puppets; or rather they were able to control another's body through either their spiritual power or a series of poisons and elixirs that were a secret of their clan. The rare Light clan used to also have the power of speed and they were the smartest of all the clans, however I guess you could say brains aren't everything because they were the first of all the clans to be wiped out."

Youko took a bit of pleasure in seeing that Shippo's eyes were wide and his attention was focused solely on the words coming out of Youko's mouth.

"Now," he said carefully "Do you have any questions?"

"Has there ever been a Kitsune with _all_the powers?" asked Shippo rapid fire. "Like a super Kitsune?"

"A super kitsune?" Youko stated more than asked; the mirth was evident in his voice. He folded his arms tighter.

"The great Taiyoukai of the south has all of the powers you could say," began Youko "He was originally of the fire clan but through methods unknown to any of the other kitsune he acquired powers not of his clan, that's probably why he rose to be great demon of the South."

"What's he like?" asked Shippo "What can he do?"

"Well…he's stubborn," said Youko rolling his eyes "And he has the power to move mountains with just one of his great nine tails-."

But Youko couldn't finish his sentence; he had been abruptly cut off by a large growl.

Inu-Yasha had woken up.

X-_X-_X

"Inu-Yasha!" exclaimed Sango in delight.

The aforementioned being however could not muster the same amount of delight as he opened his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was shivering tightly

Perhaps it was because of the just healed gaping hole in his chest.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Inu-Yasha, a raspy pain filling his voice. He tried to adjust himself to the Earth around him, his claws making great gashes into the dirt.

"We were attacked Inu-Yasha, by Naraku," began Miroku.

"Well obviously!" bit out Inu-Yasha "I meant what happened in the fight?"

"Well…" started Sango slowly "We won…and lost."

"What?" asked Inu-Yasha incredulously. The nighttime air and the sounds of it's animals were pushing his senses slightly.

"We lost but a Kitsune came and…well he rescued us."

"A Kitsune?" asked Inu-Yasha again

"Yes," said Miroku, moving to the side a bit, and pointing. "That one."

Inu-Yasha looked at him for a moment then looked away. He didn't enjoy at all feeling the aura of another unknown alpha male in the area, consorting with _his_ comrades. It set him on edge and made his shackles rise.

He also felt jealous and ashamed. He was ashamed that another demon male had had to rescue his friends, and he was jealous that they had allowed him to stay around afterwards. He was also entertaining Shippo, something _he_ had never been able to do.

"What about Kagome?" he said. He gave a growl as he struggled to sit up. Sango leaned over to help him and Miroku began to talk.

"She's asleep over on the other side of the clearing," he said simply.

Inu-Yasha looked over to where Miroku had said and Sango looked over to Miroku. Miroku locked eyes with Sango in a manner that clearly stated that Inu-Yasha need not know anything about Kagome having to be knocked unconscious.

Inu-Yasha grumbled something unintelligible. However the tone suggested that Inu-Yasha did not enjoy the fact that Kagome was 'slumbering' on the other side of the clearing.

Miroku sighed and looked the other way.

X-_X-_X

The first thing Kagome became aware of was a jerking halt. It felt as if she had been floating on a body of water than suddenly thrust upon the land.

So naturally she groaned her displeasure.

This sent everyone's attention to her and the friends in the clearing began to wander over. (Sprinting over in Shippo's case) She didn't realize the people coming towards her for several minutes of sweet consciousness. She also wasn't aware of the only person to remain seated; the nine-tailed demon remained under his tree a stoic expression adjusted to his face. He observed the others.

Kagome had fainted before but she had never been forcibly knocked unconscious in such a fashion before. So naturally the sensation of her brain trying to reconnect with her conscious sensors she felt absolutely boggled.

She missed Sango asking her if she was all right.

She missed Inu-Yasha insulting her.

And she missed Miroku hitting him upside the head.

She caught Shippo shouting excitingly though.

The thing, however, that caught her attention, that made her head snap up and her aura coil threateningly was the cloud of demonic aura that spread across the clearing with all the subtlety of a wolf demon. It rang out, clear as a bell it called to her in a familiar voice.

And she remembered, and her Miko powers grew.

And she made a vow.

X-_X-_X

It ended up being much later, around a lighted campfire that the next problem arose.

Youko had been graciously invited to sup with them and spend the night at their campsite until he had "recovered" by morning. The topic of dinner had long since passed and everyone was sitting mostly amicably around the fire and staring into it, all except Shippo who was nodding off in Kagome's protective arms.

Kagome spoke, her voice quivering just enough to break the tentative ambience. "He's getting stronger."

Miroku stayed silent, he didn't trust his hollow voice at the pronouncement of those words. Sango too stayed silent, she not trusting the water that was now collecting in her now saddened eyes.

"Who's getting stronger?" asked Inu-Yasha. He remained oblivious to the flow of this conversation as he had previous sat there glowering at the relaxed Youko. Youko had his eyes closed and Inu-Yasha didn't trust the feeling of true ownership that seemed to waft from the revered Youko.

"Naraku," said Kagome, the solemnity of her voice reverberating through their small clearing.

"How do you figure?" demanded Inu-Yasha. He crossed his arms across his chest looking at Kagome sternly. _He_ certainly didn't think Naraku was growing stronger.

"He's getting stronger," said Kagome once more. She buried her head in her knees and with the note of finality in her voice she stared determinedly into the fire.

Inu-Yasha growled something unintelligible and his anger raised the tension within the group noticeably.

"He is," put in Miroku, uncharacteristically speaking softly. He looked over to Inu-Yasha in particular. "And obviously we were defeated, unprepared for new strength.

Youko who had his head rested upon his hands and who was reclined upon the earth in front of the fire opened his eyes and chose that moment to voice a few questions of his.

"You've had skirmishes with this Naraku being before?"

"Yes," acquiesced Sango. "We go forwards towards the same goal."

"And what might the goal be?" Youko goaded Sango with the obvious question and grinned to himself a bit in reflection that he of course already knew the answer.

"Why should we tell you?" grouched out Inu-Yasha slamming his hands down on his knees.

Youko simply looked over at him, as did the rest of the group. And with bated breaths galore he taunted Inu-Yasha with his eyes.

"Just asking."

"I suggest you keep your questions to yourself," half yelled Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha!" it came as a bit of a surprise that it was she that spoke up. Her previous statement had been her only communication to the group since she had finally laid Shippo to sleep next to Kilala just a few minutes earlier.

"That's no way to talk to Youko-san," she said "We are in his debt."

"Debt my ass!" pouted Inu-Yasha "Why is he still here? We barely know anything about him!"

"Not that we aren't grateful of course," put in Miroku hurriedly. "But it is true we do not know why you are still here, or anything about your background."

Sango nodded along and patted Kagome who unfurled her position and simply continued to stare. Inu-Yasha fumed.

Youko grinned. He had been waiting for these questions to arise; he had received many curious glances throughout the day especially after his unusual acceptance to stay the night.

He dropped the bomb, his best card, and he did it in the best callous voice he could muster.

"Without me you will not get out of these territories alive, I am helping _you_ at my own _great_ expense I assure you."

"Yeah right," snorted Inu-Yasha "You may have saved us once but that doesn't mean we need to be protected by you."

"You have not a thread of comprehension of whose lands you currently cross," Youko said in his best superior voice.

Kagome looked up into Youko's face. It was true; they didn't know whose estranged lands they were trespassing on.

"Whose?" asked Sango "Are we not in the Western Lands? Sesshomaru rules these lands right?"

Youko looked at Sango with the faintest glimmer of excitement apparent on his face. The hesitation and trepidation that was in her eyes was something he took especial pleasure in.

In the next second Youko had a wicked idea.

"You know not of him," said Youko softening his rumble just a tad more so as to get everyone to lean just a bit. "These are indeed _Lord_ Sesshomaru's great lands. Yet the lands we are currently on belong to a vassal of his. One who saved his life more than a century ago. Lord Sesshomaru gifted these lands to that vassal."

"A fiercely loyal vassal," Youko continued "And a person with an aura so evil that he drips malice."

Youko closed his eyes once more and once it was apparent to the group that he was going to volunteer nothing more Miroku slid off his log to sit next to Youko upon the Earth

"What more could you tell us?" said Miroku who like Sango was glancing wearily around them.

Inu-Yasha looked enraptured in Youko's tale of demon lore however the face next to him not so much. Kagome looked absolutely terrified.

Youko sat up and stretched, he obvious enjoyed both what he was about to say and the group sudden need for him.

"I don't think now is the best time."

"What?" exclaimed a few voices in unison.

"Why?" added Kagome.

"If I may," began Youko "I would like to spend the night with you, and then perhaps we could talk in the morning?"

"You expect us-," began Inu-Yasha before being cut off by Miroku.

"Perhaps it could be a good thing, Inu-Yasha," said Miroku, trying to act soothing and looking straight into Inu-Yasha's eyes. "He could be an asset."

"Why?" demanded Inu-Yasha stubbornly.

"Think about it," said Sango. She wasn't certain of her words however, she only thought to follow what ever ideas Miroku was obviously acting on.

"We are heading off into unknown territory, and to face an unknown enemy, we need all the help we can get," Miroku pushed on Inu-Yasha's chest lightly trying to get him to see some sensibility.

Inu-Yasha looked at one person to the other before crossing his arms and 'feh-ing.'

Youko grinned.

Easy. _Easy_.

X-_X-_X

"What information to you have Kagura?" asked a dark voice from the shadows.

"The Silver Fox is called Youko Kurama," said the red-eyed demoness.

"The thief?" questioned the deep voice again, sharply.

"The same," Kagura replied, her voice silky smooth.

"You've done good Kagura," the male voice said "I already have some ideas for our newest adversary."

"Yes, Naraku."

**X_-X-_X**

**So yeah. This chapter has been a hell of a ride. Computer's been broken I've had to retype the whole chapter and then I lost my paper version and had to find that and now? I'm finally finished with it.**

**You know me it'll probably be Christmas or further before you see and update for this. I have a couple more PI's I'm going to put up and a drabble or two. My next big thing I need to work on is a new chapter for Trapped In A Bottle.**

**Thanks for reading the latest installment and I hope ya'll review and tell me what you think. I hope the length was good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you are my most treasured readers, another chapter, and another notch in the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**X-_X-_X**

Youko hadn't slept at all the night he spent in the rag tag mix of adventurers, he sat, he listened and he philosophized. Well schemed could be the more appropriate phrasing. It was a mildly interesting night to say the least.

Especially when Youko realized that Inu-Yasha was stubbornly staying awake attempting to match Youko. How _quaint_.

Youko had been able to sense the building strength just a slight ways to the west of them, and knew what troubles would soon belie the group. It was a wild power, craving blood and impatiently waiting to pounce of the group of trespassers. The sand scattered everywhere across the land shivered with concealed energy.

While the energy may not have been apparent to everyone in the group the monks sleeping ears were restless and every time the miko's skin touched the ground she would yank it back harshly against her as if protecting it.

The Miko herself also served to have Youko catching himself thinking about her, he had a feeling she was far more powerful that she looked, definitely more powerful than the monk. This also brought up concerns that he was going to have to be ever careful if he meant to attain the Shikon Shards.

Youko's tails flipped contentedly as the sunrise washed over their small clearing. With the rise of the sun he was most certain that they would be meeting the master of these lands shortly. Youko grinned.

Ah but this would indeed be entertaining.

He rose with stealth and the nearly dozing hanyou across the clearing jerked to attention swiftly. Youko smirked a morning greeting and then approached the slumbering monk.

He _politely _nudged him with his foot.

The monk looked blearily back up at him, his sleepless night not granting him the full rest he'd more than likely need for the day.

"Can I be of assistance?" Miroku said, perhaps the slightest bit of a sarcastic bite on his tongue.

"You and I need to talk," Youko replied unwaveringly.

Miroku sat himself up and shook his head a bit, and then he tightened his hand scarf and looked back up at Youko. "And what do we need to speak about?"

"Certain things," Youko replied back yielding no information whatsoever.

"I don't think so!" Inu-Yasha bit out, coming across the clearing towards them. "What makes you think I'm just going to let you go off alone with Miroku, we don't know anything about you!"

"Do you find it necessary to imbue your ugly scent upon all with in reach of you?" asked Youko monotonously, glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"What the hell is your scheme," screamed Inu-Yasha. The demon slayer jerked awake and immediately focused on the trio. The Miko's energy spiked and settled back down. "We don't even know you! What are you trying to do? Kidnap Miroku!"

Youko rolled his eyes tirelessly. "I need to talk to the Monk about things that relate specifically to his trade. I don't have time for stupid mutts."

Miroku's eyes widened as Youko taunted Inu-Yasha, whose anger was becoming even more noticeably tangible. "Perhaps Inu-Yasha in this situation it would be best if...ah-."

"Shut it Miroku!" Inu-Yasha growled. "We don't even know you! The only fox I'm willing to trust is Shippo! You could just be in another stupid plot to get the Shikon Shards."

"Inu-Yasha," The sturdy voice of Kagome slithered through the surface of their discussions like magma. "If Youko wanted the Shikon Shards I would think he would be trying to kidnap me, not Miroku."

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth once and snapped it back shut in anger. "Perhaps it is time Kurama-san and I had our discussion, hmm?" Intervened Miroku. He put his hands out in a passive manner. "Perhaps it will help me get acquainted with Kurama-san a little better?"

Miroku put out a tentative smile and Youko crossed his arms.

"Be careful Miroku," whispered Sango, she was jarred at being awoken so violently.

Youko turned to walk out of the clearing, full faith that Miroku would follow. "I have no need to harm you demon slayer, no need at all."

Miroku turned and followed silently behind Youko, sending a stern look over his shoulder at the others.

X-_X-_X

"I'm flattered, Youko-san, that you would wish to speak with me," Miroku said once they he had ascertained that they were far enough out of hearing range. "But in unknown lands, with this vassal of Lord Sesshomaru's, don't you think we should be preparing?"

"Preparing for what?" asked Youko in his usual manner. He sidestepped a fallen limb easily. "Preparing to face this vassal? Preparing to flee?"

"Both, perhaps," said Miroku heavily.

"I plan to prepare you for something even greater," Youko replied. "You'll need it."

"To fight this vassal?" asked Miroku, he stopped and leaned on his staff.

"No," said Youko after some time. He looked around the forest, observing the security of their area. "This vassal won't dare harm us unless he receives a direct command from Lord Sesshomaru."

Miroku stayed silent a very long moment. He stood there gripping and un-gripping his hands a few times before making a pronouncement to Youko.

"Youko-san," he said evenly, placating. "You are certain you are not after the Shikon Shards?"

Youko laughed inside. "Trust me you need not worry about that at presently."

Youko's statement did not put Miroku at ease whatsoever. 'At presently,' meandered Miroku to himself. 'Should I be prepared for the future then?'

"What I want to 'discuss' with you," continued on Youko, circling a tree. "Is about your miko."

"Kagome," supplied so much as stated Miroku.

Youko eyed him. "You have perhaps noticed that she is particularly strong?"

"She's grown stronger lately," admitted Miroku. "Yes."

"And you don't think this would be a threat at all?" asked Youko, peering into Miroku's eyes, the cover of foliage made them appear so much darker than they actually were.

"Youko-sama," said Miroku slowly. "What I don't think you understand is that Kagome-san is not like other miko's from this…from around here. She's different."

"How so?" pushed Youko, he was nearing information that he wanted to know.

"She," Miroku struggled a moment. "Wasn't raised knowing she had powers, she didn't find that out until much later."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Youko, coming closer to Miroku. "To have an untrained miko running around?"

"For other's perhaps," replied Miroku, feeling the demons aura invade his personal space, him powers stirred with instinct. "But for us Kagome-san was a blessing. She's our friend and comrade."

"There's no room for friends on the battle field," said Youko arrogantly.

"There's no room for cowards as well," quoted Miroku back. "We all have a mission."

Youko said nothing, but turned letting his hair whip just past Miroku's face. He began to walk back the way they came, and indifferent look on his face.

"We all have something at stake in this," Miroku pushed, calling out a bit to Youko who was beginning to move swiftly back towards camp. "It makes me wonder what could influence you to render your services so easily?"

A dark and deep laughter filled the wood. Miroku watched as Youko's now almost indiscernible back shook with amusement. His voice came haunting back. "What makes you so sure I'm not just having fun?"

Miroku stood perhaps a quarter hour in the clearing after Youko left, processing what had just happened. He analyzed every move Youko had made in their conversation, processed what every statement could have meant. Why did Youko care for Kagome's power so much? Miroku asked himself over and over again.

"Is he worried about his life as a demon?" asked Miroku aloud, his soft whisper still managing a faint echo in the forest. "Or is he really after the shards as Inu-Yasha says, have we put up all in danger in our plight to have another protector so near to us?"

Miroku didn't get any answers from the silent forest.

X-_X-_X

"Miroku!" a suspiciously relieved shout reached the young monks ears as he stepped meditatively back into their camping clearing.

"Eh, Sango?" Miroku looked up as the afore mentioned woman stopped before him, dressed in her demon hunter uniform.

"You took so long to get back," Sango sounded worried. Miroku grinned at her mid-sentence and Sango caught herself, changing attitude. "You've held us up. What perverted things were you up to now, hentai?"

"I apologize," Miroku, said, he locked eyes with Youko.

Sango saddled up closer to him. "Youko-san promised to tell us about this vassal when you returned. He said that we'd soon be forced to meet with him."

Miroku had a few random thoughts pertaining to Sango's lack of distance and her particularly delightfully husky voice. He focused with the news of an impending arrival. "I see."

Miroku turned to Youko without sitting, his head inclined for Youko to start. His obvious distrust and defense not giving Youko pause. He refrained from questioning Youko as well.

"The demon," began Youko, looking a mixture of mischievous and bored. "Is a demon who's been a vassal of the Western Lands for many years. He is one that is used for the most blood mongering of battles."

Kagome's skin tingled at Youko's words. The mid morning sun was warm on her body but the foreboding breeze through the clearing negated any securing thoughts. Kagome could almost feel the bloodthirsty aura of the demon Youko described.

"If this demon is as deadly as you are suggesting Youko-san," said Sango. "Shouldn't we be fleeing now?"

"He would catch us," Youko replied. "However you are safe now that you have me within your presence."

Inu-Yasha snorted.

"He is not only a vassal of the Lord of The Western Lands, but an ally of the Great Lord of the South as well," Youko continued.

"If he's a vassal of the West," interrupted Kagome, eyeing Youko suspiciously. "Shouldn't we be safe simply because we are traveling with Inu-Yasha, brother of the Lord of The Western Lands?"

"Half brother," Inu-Yasha said tritely, shifting uncomfortably.

"Being as the mutt here and Lord Sesshomaru are at odds it wouldn't surprise me if this desert demon coming after us tried to kill him on sight."

Kagome gasped and looked at Inu-Yasha worriedly, Inu-Yasha shifted again and then opened his mouth to speak "And then what makes you so special to this desert demon? How are you so special to the Lord of the South?"

"He and I have a certain relationship," evaded Youko

"What is this demon's strengths?" asked Sango.

"Will this demon even let us pass?" asked Miroku.

Shippo sat off to the side, surprisingly quiet, and unconcerned with what was coming up. He had a lot to think about ever since Youko came to them, the short amount of time ago. He had thought that his kind were nearly extinct, but from what he could gather there was a large populace in the south. Should he go to them? He couldn't possibly leave Kagome.

"He is full of surprises," said Youko. "And we will undoubtedly have to accompany him to his estate while he decides what to do with us, even though he probably will only take a short time to decide he will take pleasure in toying with us."

"You aren't telling us much about his battle strength," commented Miroku.

"Really?" said Youko, unconcernedly.

"You bastard!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "If all your going to do is stab us in the back than tell me now! I'll kill you!"

"Don't get heady half breed," Youko-said "When did I say I had the intention of stabbing you in the back?"

Inu-Yasha refused to comment back and crossed his arms, glaring at Youko. Kagome on the other hand had no qualms whatsoever about voicing her next opinion.

"How are we supposed to trust you then when you've offered us nothing?" she stood, her stress from the last few days fueling her usual courage in the face of demons. "If we hadn't been indisposed we doubtfully would have traveled with you thus far and we'd be thinking of a mean of escape from this demon vassal. Now because of you we are forced to trust you and meet this demon because it appears as if we no longer have the time to flee!"

"Miko," said Youko, quite unruffled by somewhat lengthy speech. If he hadn't been in a covert situation per se he probably would have destroyed her before nine words had left her mouth. "The only reason I do not speak in depth of this demon is because I barely know more than his name, and what I do know is more sacred to demon tradition than your simple feelings, your need to have trust. Demons have no such thing."

Sango looked awkwardly to Miroku.

"What is this demons name?" asked Miroku. "What is his title?"

"He is known as the Raccoon of the Desert," said Youko mildly.

Sango looked away, her boomerang leaned next to her. This tense situation was something that they were all used to, however she thought that in their wounded state they all, perhaps, forgot what road, what journey they were really on.

"I haven't been home in a long time," murmured Kagome, the only sound to break the quiet. Youko was grinning.

Inu-Yasha grunted.

Kagome put her head in her hand and looked over at him quite dispassionately. "I don't have any intention of going home for a while, Inu-Yasha, it's not like you have to worry about that."

Youko stood and leaned back against the nearest tree, the roots thriving around him. He cared not for the rest of the conversation.

"I just miss my mama," said Kagome looking away. Shippo hopped up into her lap, pushing her thoughts away. She pulled him close.

Miroku looked around, and decided that he needed to take initiative. "How long do we have?"

Youko didn't have to ask what he meant. "He'll be arriving shortly. Very soon."

Sango clenched her weapon.

"How do you know Sesshomaru?" grunted Inu-Yasha. The group looked at him surprised.

Youko grinned. "As a kit I met many people." He didn't elaborate further.

Inu-Yasha grunted again, foregoing language.

"Ah," said Youko, standing. He brushed his hair back, producing a rose, it was white and he tucked it just inside his haori.

"What?" asked Sango, Miroku stood as well. Kagome's head whipped towards the west.

"May I introduce," said Youko. "Gaara of the Desert."

**X-_X-_X**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I'm sure my frustration at he present moment helped fuel my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly there was a harsh swirling of wind within the clearing, serving to reinforce Youko's pronouncement. The group around Youko took a defensive stance, looking in all directions looking for a possible attack. However Youko stood tall amidst the chaos.

He was as far from anxious as one could be in this situation; in fact he looked almost calm. His silver hair was dull in the morning light but his smile was as sharp as a sword.

Suddenly all around them, on all sides, sand began to swirl up and into the air. All the small dunes of sand that had littered the lands surrounding them were being swept up into the maelstrom, no longer unmoving lumps of the land.

The sun was almost blocked out from entering the area, but still managed to supply a dim orange glow to the people within the sand trap. Inu-Yasha looked half crazed as he whipped his head side to side. It was easy to tell that there was demon energy within the sand that surrounded them. Miroku, too, was eyeing the sand with more than just fear, but with knowledge as well.

"Gaara!" shouted Youko up into the chaos. "Gaara!" he shouted again. A deep unsettling laughter bubbled up from his chest. "Gaara of the Desert you know my blood!"

There was not an instantaneous reaction to Youko's words, and Kagome looked towards Youko to establish whether he thought there would be. She thought that he looked confident, and cocky, and totally unconcerned with the lack of response. Youko laughed madly again.

Kagome felt like there had been a fog over her the past few days, as if her mind was processing an especially large secret, and it refused to tell her. Her fear of their present situation was one of the first things that she had felt so clearly and cohesively in the past day and a half. Her body was telling her something, her very blood urging it so.

Youko was actually watching the sand very intently, as the demon slayer behind him, he was looking for tell tale signs of acknowledgement. He was no fool, if the demon lord surrounding them with sand was in no mood to receive them they would all be dead very soon. He was relying on his uncle's blood to get him through and one step closer to the shikon shards.

Very suddenly, and very covertly, a small spear of sand slid across Youko's cheek, and cut the skin it touched. Small droplets of blood began to run down Youko's cheek and onto his neck. But before Youko could swipe a hand up to the cut, before really, he could even comprehend it, the sand had looped back around and stolen the blood from his skin.

Youko smirked with absolute pleasure.

"Testing the blood after all," murmured Youko to himself. The sweeping sound of sand preventing any of the other's from hearing him.

Inu-Yasha experimentally tilted his claws towards the sand. He wasn't stupid; to attempt to punch through this sand would most likely end up with him losing a limb. However reaching out to test the demon energy behind the sands movement was something else entirely.

It was foreign to him, the energy, but also familiar. This demon lord was definitely a vassal of Sesshomaru's, and that meant that Youko was at least telling the truth about that. Inu-Yasha relaxed slightly.

Shippo on the other hand wasn't relaxing at all. The sand swooping and swirling around him was scary and nerve wracking. He was clutching Kagome's pant leg for all he could but she wasn't glancing at him, or comforting him in her usual way. She was staring at something, as if looking very far into the distance.

"Kagome," he whimpered.

Kagome heard the whimper and looked distractedly down. She didn't peer for long, glancing back up into the whirl of sand. Her blood was jumping from its veins.

All at once the sand stopped its movements. It held steady within the air, not even rippling, for nearly a full minute, before wavering and falling. It looked like an odd rain, falling upon the Earth

Kagome gasped, her priestess powers suddenly jumped within her, and she saw light begin to refract from her hands. She looked around at the others; she didn't know what was happening within her. Youko was staring at her, and he was smirking.

'Youko knows this secret too,' Kagome said to herself, startled. 'This secret wants to jump from my blood, why are my powers acting this way?'

Youko looked away from Kagome and then around them steadily.

"So where is this great warrior?" demanded Inu-Yasha. He growled menacingly into the air around them. Youko rolled his eyes.

"Miroku," murmured Sango to her companion.

"Yes, Sango?" He slid up closer to her, his staff posed for an attack.

"This feels like an ambush," she replied.

"I quite agree," replied Miroku, but he could do nothing but prepare, and hope to Buddha that this problem would fall in their favor.

"Why," came a subdued whisper. "Do you trespass upon my lands?"

The voice sounded almost bored. It was unrevealing and flat, a true monotone.

"Lord Gaara," said Youko. "We seek to pass these lands, nothing more."

A quick breeze came and then before them stood a person. Besides the shock of red hair, and the unusual weapons that adorned him, the person before them was wholly unexpected. He was short in stature and looked young in age.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "This is the fierce warrior?"

Kagome almost growled at Inu-Yasha herself. It would not do for them to be ripped to shreds due to the half demons cockiness. The odd feelings within her veins had disappeared. She felt back to her normal human self. Her normal, scared, human self.

The lord before them only glanced distractedly at Inu-Yasha, and then back to Youko, as if the half demon wasn't worth his time. Inu-Yasha growled again, and Youko grinned. The rest of the group grimaced in tension.

"My uncle sends his regard," said Youko, with a small bow of his head.

Gaara closed his eyes momentarily and then reopened them. "I doubt you've seen your uncle in some time."

Youko paused and for a moment looked unsure of himself.

"However, I'm unsure of what to do with you," Gaara continued. He unfurled his arms and turned. "You will accompany me back to my compound, and wait on my decision on rather to let you live or not."

Youko grinned at Gaara's turned back and immediately moved to follow. If he hadn't killed them right there then he wasn't planning on it. He was simply planning on toying with them for awhile.

"Come on, priestess," Youko grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her forward in a festive manner. "Onwards to await our doom."

Youko's laughter and Inu-Yasha's growling melded together as the group hesitantly moved forwards. Inu-Yasha had immediately set after Youko and Kagome, who were following the red headed demon lord in front of them. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and resigned themselves to following as well.

The sand shook menacingly underneath their feet.

X-_X-_X

"There's fog," said Kanna. "I cannot see clearly."

Naraku looked from her to two of his other children, they handed him Shikon shards in silence. "What can you see?" Naraku demanded.

Kagura was bowed on the floor at the other side of the room, watching the comings and going with a bowed head. Almost all the shards were either in Naraku's possession or the priestesses. It was fast going to be time to make a move.

"I see power," said Kanna. "The silver fox and the group join another, and sand swallows them."

"Sand?" mused Naraku. He was in an unusually good mood, probably due to the large piece of Shikon Jewel that was in his possession. "I wonder…"

He trailed off and didn't deign to share anymore with his children. He waved a hand dismissing them. The two in the back of the room left easily, Kanna following. Kagura moved slowly, looking untrustingly at Naraku.

Before she could leave the doorway, and slide the screen behind her, Naraku spoke. "Kagura?"

"Yes, master?" asked Kagura, not facing him.

"Hunt down that wolf demon you're so fond of," he said. "It high time we collect his shards."

"As you wish," said Kagura sarcastically. She slammed the screen.

"It's almost time," whispered Naraku, and then laughed menacingly.

"Almost time!"

X-_X-_X

Nightfall had fallen and the group was by themselves at the estate of the Desert Raccoon. The palace was most definitely a military compound, it generally lacked fine furnishings and everything around them seemed to have a purpose.

They themselves were sequestered to a large room, with a single window. It was heavily warded and it seemed as if the demon lord was content to let them all waste away in the room while he apparently decided what to do with them, all except Youko of course.

When they had first arrived at the estate Youko had been taken away separately and given guests chambers, not left to rot like the rest of them. Inu-Yasha had protested this loudly. Youko had laughed.

Kagome hadn't really said much all that day. Her only worries were whether they were going to get out of this room ever. Miroku and Sango had been discussing their current situation the last hour. They were getting antsy with the arrival of nighttime.

"Tch. This bastards probably in line with Naraku," said Inu-Yasha, he was perched somewhat separate from the group, in a corner.

"Do you think so?" asked Shippo. He looked frightened.

"I don't think so," said Miroku looking reassuringly at Shippo. "I sensed no dark presence."

Inu-Yasha snorted. Shippo however did look mildly relieved.

"I think that if this demon was in with Naraku he would have tried to take the shikon shards already," said Kagome, Sango nodded in agreement.

"That is true," said Miroku.

"Whatever," said Inu-Yasha "If we all get killed don't blame me. You can blame that stupid fox."

"What stupid fox is that?" asked a voice from the barred doorway. Everyone looked around to the appearance of a very smug looking Youko Kurama.

"What the hell are we doing in here with you out there?" demanded Inu-Yasha. "I knew you'd stab us in the back!"

"Inu-Yasha!" said Kagome sternly, she leveled an even sterner look at Youko though.

"Youko," she said. "Perhaps you can tell us whether Gaara-san is going to allow us to pass through these lands?"

"Hmm," he murmured looking at the girl. She looked worse for wear, anxious.

"When Gaara has an answer for you Gaara will come to you."

"Youko-san," said Shippo, throwing a hand up into the air. "I wanna' come with you!"

Several heads swiveled towards Shippo. It seemed that he had grown closer to the silver fox than many of the group had previously thought.

"Shippo," said Kagome. "We can't leave this room, the doors and walls are warded."

"But-," Shippo broke off, he was trying to figure out a way around that.

"I swear to Kami," said Inu-Yasha unable to contain himself any longer. "When we get outta' here I'm kicking your ass!"

Miroku put a hand on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, intent on relaxing him. "Now, now, Inu-Yasha," he said.

"Cut it, Monk!" said Inu-Yasha.

"A spar?" questioned a new voice. Everybody paused, and froze respectively. Lord Gaara had deemed to honor them with his presence.

"A spar?" he asked again, this time looking at Youko who he now stood beside. "With you?"

"It would seem, lord," replied Youko, bowing his head in respect to Gaara's presence.

"Sarcastic pleasantries are unnecessary," replied Gaara, flicking a lazy wave of sand up into Youko's face, it did nothing more than splash at the man.

Youko didn't respond, instead he crossed his arms. The group in the room was keeping absolutely silent; they didn't want the man who was deciding their fate to be angered with misplaced words.

"You, Half-Breed," Gaara said in a raised voice. He looked at Inu-Yasha with eyes that were half glazed over. "I have many dojo's here, you will get your spar with the illustrious thief here, tomarrow."

"Thief?" asked Inu-Yasha, putting aside the spar comment.

He was unanswered, both Miroku and Sango didn't dare bring up the subject with both Youko and Gaara there, and Kagome still didn't know.

Though…something in Kagome's memory began to stir, she didn't know what it was.

Miroku up towards the red head. "My lord," he said formally. He knew his station as a human within this demons halls was not going to do him well if he were to be impolite. "Is it possible that you have decided what to do with we humble travelers?"

Gaara snorted. "Humble travelers? I know what burden you bare."

Kagome gasped. Gaara looked at her with maniacally gleaming eyes "No worry, I certainly have no use for your burden."

He let out a great bark of laughter. "Come, you shall live, you shall pass my lands, and you will stay and enjoy my halls for a few days. It has been some time since I've welcomed travelers into my home."

The wards around the room evaporated at once. Miroku fidgeted uncomfortably at the magic dissipating. It was strong magic, and he was concerned for them being in this fortress with somebody that could control such strong magic as that.

"I have rooms prepared," the demons great laughter and energy seems to be dissipating with the magic however as a monotone leaked back into his voice.

X-_X-_X

The oddly placed botanical gardens of the Raccoon's militaristic compound was the only placed that Gaara looked to find the illusive thieving fox of a guest of his, and he found him there. Underneath the barely visible moon the fox was perched nearly directly in the center of the garden, his demonic aura echoing off soft, relaxing waves.

"You are after the shikon shards," Gaara said simply. He approached the fox at a general walking pace, not caring about disturbing him.

"Greetings to you to, my lord," replied Youko. He very obviously did not respond to the lords statement.

"You are not without your values," the lord continued. He made no play to sit next to the fox and seemed only intent on words with the fox. "You could take them easily, without even alerting the group to your doing of so."

"The deception is a just reward," Kurama replied.

"Nonsense," Gaara waved a hand (and a small splash of sand) dismissively. "I have known your uncle since these lands began, and through that I have known of you. It is not Youko Kurama's style to lay in wait, Youko enjoys his prize."

"Mm," Youko made a noncommittal sound. He was weaving vines in and out of each other with the wave of a hand, making interesting shapes and movements.

He missed Gaara's sadistically displayed smile.

"The half demon known as Naraku is coming to collect what he wants."

This gave Youko immediate pause. He was in this game so that he could procure the shards for his own, not enter the deeper game that the ragtag group was in with Naraku. He would have no part of their strife with the half demon. If Naraku was coming after the group then-

"How would Naraku know where they are?" Youko raised the question. He stood and peered at Gaara.

"That is a more suitable question for your friends," Gaara replied.

"They're not my friends, surely I don't have to point that out," Youko bit back.

Gaara laughed harshly. "_I_ do not have to point out, Youko Kurama, that it is very apparent that you grow tired of the life that you have been accustomed to. Even in the short time you have known that group your natural kitsune curiosity is drawn to them."

"How do you know this Naraku character is moving? You who does not leave his so preciously guarded lands?" Kurama's own amber orbs glinted with apparent frustration.

"I do not take to being baited lightly, fox," replied Gaara. "However, many things have come into play this day, while I let _your friends_ sit."

Youko met Gaara's gaze. "I'll not ask what you so obviously feel the need to share."

Gaara's grin couldn't possibly get any wider than it was.

"I sent a message to your uncle not long after we arrived back at the palace today," Gaara said, as nonchalantly as a monotone could become.

Youko looked at his sharply, if there was any way that Gaara didn't have Youko's full attention before then he most certainly did now. "And what sort of message could you have had to send to my Lord Uncle?"

"I told him your recent activities, that you had stumbled onto these lands, and I also told him that you were helping the group that was attempting to put the Shikon no Tama back together," Gaara said smugly.

"I am doing no such thing!" Youko shouted back, he balled his fists to his side. "Why would you tell him such a lie?"

"Relax," replied the red head. "This is going to make it easier for you to steal. Your uncle is coming here, and he is bringing shards of the Shikon jewel with him."

The vines that had still been coiling around themselves at Youko's feet stopped moving. Youko didn't think it was possible for him to be as shocked at Gaara had just made him.

"I suggest you go back inside, you're uncle is traveling here tomarrow, and you have to rest for your spar with the mutt," Gaara turned, his steps invisible as he tread back towards the garden entrance. "Oh and remember, Youko?"

"Don't become fond of the food that you play with."

X-_X-_X

Youko was still attempting to half process the finer points of his conversation with the desert lord when he returned to him room. He had walked many circled around his finely decorated chambers and still had no answers to several of the questions that plagued him. A hesitant knock on the shoji screens startled his thoughts away.

"What do you want, girl?" Youko demanded as he opened the screen to find Kagome on the other side of it.

"Jeesh," said Kagome. "I have a name you know."

When it was apparent that Youko was going to say nothing else Kagome continued. "Shippo want to know if he can come 'play' with you."

"Humph," grunted Youko, grinning and leaning against the door frame. "I dare say you're the one that wants to come play, priestess."

"Oh please! You know there's no reason to act like a big jerk!" Kagome said. "Can Shippo come over or what?"

Youko laughed sensually. "What makes you so certain that I wont harm the kit? Or are planning on 'playing' to so as to chaperone?"

Kagome ignored the later part of his comment. "A fox demon isn't going to hurt another fox demon, a child at that."

Youko made a soft noise. "And what makes you so certain of that? Demons are very much unlike humans, priestess."

"Demons are good and bad respectively," said Kagome, as if speaking to somebody with wilted hearing. "Just like humans, you're not going to hurt Shippo because that's not what you want to do."

Youko stared down his nose at the petite girl in front of him. Did she, a mortal, really think to stand there and speak of demons to a demon? And did she really believe the things that she spoke of? She was preposterous.

"Know this, girl," said Youko, bending towards her and out into the hall. "Demons always take and do what they want, whenever they want."

He grabbed her chin in a delicately clawed hand, and then connected their mouths in a passionate but heedless passion. The next second Youko threw Kagome from him.

"Send the kit, girl."

X-_X-_X

The Desert Raccoons guards were all wind demons, enslaved yet loyal to the sandman that bount them to him. They were tireless even for demons, and their strength was a renown asset to the Western Taiyoukai's great army. To see them escort a visitor in was an impressive display of strength.

"Hmph," said Gaara, watching his guard approach. "You certainly took long enough arriving here."

"Ne, Gaara!" shouted the man in the middle of the guards. "I got here quicker than you expected and you know it!"

The man was an impressive sight. Towering kitsune form, and nine great swishing tales, so orange they were almost a red. Blood red tattoos on his face pronounced him not only ruler of the Southern Kitsune Clans, but of the Southern Demon Lands as well.

Lord Kyuubi of the South, Youko Kurama's revered uncle, had arrived.

The early morning had dawned a dull grey color, but was turning out to go differently than expected. Not only had the lord arrived much earlier than expected, but he was carrying and injured demon in his grasp too. That didn't appear to bother the lord however, as he was grinning.

"What's this welp?" asked Gaara, his guard dispersing around them. He took in the battered demon in Kyuubi's arms with apparent distaste.

"A patient for your medical hall if you'll have him," replied the overly exuberant man. The bright colors of his haori and hakamas flared as he readjusted the demon. "A wolfling that I found on my way, one I think will be interesting to us."

Gaara eyed the other lord for a moment before nodding. He made a quick hand motion and two of the guards came around to alleviate the Southern Lord of his burden. Though Gaara was overall of a lower station than Kyuubi, and though Kyuubi should have been bestowing pleasantries as a guest of Gaara's halls; they're reception was that of old friends and comrades.

"So," Kyuubi folded his arms. "Where's that insolent nephew of mine."

"With the rest of the shard hunters," Gaara replied looking towards a hall on the far side of the room where his guards were about to disappear to with the injured Wolf demon. "I do believe that is them approaching now."

The Inu-tachi were indeed just coming out of the hall, Youko arrogantly strutting before them. However before anybody could acknowledge the presence of the Southern Lord there were several gasps, and Kagome let out a loud shout.

"Kami," she shouted. "Kouga!"

X-_X-_X

I edited some of the previous chapters as well. I hope you can enjoy. I want to add that this chapter and the next will be the only chapters where the two character's from Naruto play any sort of roll, after the next chapter they will only be brief mentions.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Newest Ally**

**Chapter 7**

**Enjoy.**

**X-_X-_X**

"Kouga," murmured Kagome much softer. "Oh Kouga, what's happened to you?"

The rest of the group was staring in open-mouthed shock, either at the newest addition to Gaara's hall, or at the crumpled form of the wolf demon. The two guards supporting him, he being almost completely unconscious, paused at the mouth of the adjoining hallway. They glanced to their master to receive further orders.

"Wait a moment," said Gaara. He strode forward, Kyuubi followed as well, looking smugly at his nephew.

"You know this demon?" asked Gaara, he motioned towards Kouga and glared at them all shrewdly.

"Of course!" said Kagome, "He's our friend!"

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Surely," said Miroku "You've heard of him?"

"Him?" snorted Kyuubi "We don't even know who 'him' is."

"It's Kouga," chirped Shippo.

Everyone ignored the child, except Youko. He grinned down at the child, the innocent naivety of the child amusing him. When he looked back up though it was his uncle's eye that he caught, and before looking away he bowed his head in minute respect.

"Kouga," said Sango "Leader of the Western Wolves, a prince of wolf demons."

"Oh ho," said Kyuubi "Well that _is_ impressive, too bad he got thrashed."

Inu-Yasha grunted and Kyuubi's eyes found him. "Tch, he's nothing more than a mangy wolf, aint strong _or_ good for anything."

This only made Kyuubi grin even wider than he was "Stupid…half breed," wheezed out a voice from in between them.

"Kouga!" Kagome said, relieved. "How are you feeling?"

He looked down at himself and then gave her a pointed look. "Nothing I can't handle, especially since my woman's here now."

Inu-Yasha snarled into Kouga's smirking face. Kagome's cheeks reddened and she stood up indignantly. "Well," said Miroku dryly "I think that Kouga is going to be fine."

Sango snorted and grinned at the monk "Unless Inu-Yasha throttles him."

"This pile of bones and flesh is your mate?" Youko questioned to Kagome incredulously. "I know humans are pathetic but truly!"

Kouga growled, though it didn't come off particularly threatening.

"Of course not!" said Kagome, and then looked at Kouga. "No offense, Kouga-kun. I'm not mated to anyone!"

"Hmm," replied Youko, he crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Settle down children," said Kyuubi. He went to open his mouth once more, his grin still alighting his impressive features, when Gaara interrupted him.

"If the wolf is feeling better," said Gaara. "Perhaps he can inform us how it is he came to be wounded so close to my lands. Tell me, do you bring enemies with you cub?"

Kouga looked up into the red heads face, he was obviously trying to place the man and decide just how respectful he had to treat him. He sighed and shook one of the guards off, standing straighter and just relying on the one for support. "I was tracking Kagome."

Youko raised a brow. How foolish the interactions of low level demons and humans were to him.

"Can't you bugger off once in a while?" asked Inu-Yasha, "Maybe attend to your cave and flea mingled brethren or something?"

Kouga growled at him…and then coughed. "I was trying to hand off my shards," he said, and then leveled the group with a steady gaze. "_He_'s been tracking me for three days, Naraku, or at least a puppet and a shit load of his demons."

"You brought a demented half breed to the reaches of my lands?" thundered Gaara, the two guards still remaining in the group bowed respectfully and Gaara made way towards the wolf demon, seemingly intent on ripping his throat out.

"Now, now, friend," said Kyuubi. "I think your information could be better gathered from a living almost dead wolf demon than a definitely dead wolf demon."

"Hn," Gaara said "If I am invaded, wolf, it will be your pelt that I wear to battle."

Surprisingly Kouga just nodded and sighed.

"Kagome," he said, his eyes glazing over with emotion. "He got my shards."

The group of shard hunters gasped and immediately several pairs of eyes went to Kouga's legs. Undiscovered by them previously there were two wounds in Kouga's legs, scorched and flesh torn, indeed, Naraku had taken his shards.

"There can't be many left," said Sango, she turned to Miroku. "Naraku has to have almost all of the un-gathered ones now! And Kohaku…"

Sango's eyes widened in terror, and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. He knew how much it would tear the girl apart if her brother's shard were taken from his back.

"Sango," said Kagome reassuringly. "I don't think Naraku would dare take Kohaku's shard out unless he had succeeded in getting our shards."

"Yes," said Sango swallowing, she put a hand over her face. "That's true."

X-_X-_X

"Kagome," said Shippo slowly. "Does Kouga being here mean we have to fight Naraku again?"

Kagome paused in what she was doing a moment. She was in the large room that the shard hunters had been assigned, and was sorting through her pack. Inu-Yasha had departed to get an early start on preparing for the sparring match that was supposed to still be occurring that afternoon, he had grumbled and his naturally colored face had taken on a pale pallor.

Miroku and Sango had excused themselves politely from the room. They wore similar expressions and Kagome wondered at why they felt it necessary not to include others in their conversations when they were discussing the fate of the shard hunters. However, for Kagome is was easy to understand that it relaxed them to discuss such things with each other, and to be that much closer to each other.

She had seen neither hide nor hair of Youko or the master of the house and his illustrious guest since the morning debacle with Kouga. After Kouga had been taken to the infirmary everyone had gone their separate ways, leaving each other with barely a word uttered between them. Kouga had been the most vocal, it seemed he wanted to leave, and wanted to leave without attaining medical care.

"Shippo," she said, brow furrowing. "I love you very much, you know that right?"

Shippo looked up at her; he was sorting through a couple of the smaller things in the pack for her. "Yes."

She sat back a little and pulled Shippo up to look him directly in the eyes. "We are probably going to have to fight Naraku now, or soon."

Shippo's eyed darkened with fear.

"But," Kagome said, she held a finger up and held Shippo tighter as well. "If you want, and I would prefer this, I can have somebody take care of you, while we fight Naraku. In case something bad happens."

"You want to get rid of me?" asked Shippo. He latched onto Kagome's clothing, his small demon claws sinking themselves into the fabric.

"No," denied Kagome. "No! But, the battlefield is no place for a child. Shippo, I love you too much to watch anything bad happen to you."

"But," his lip trembled "I'm a demon, I'm strong."

"I know you are Shippo," said Kagome softly. "But there will always be someone out there who is stronger than you, or the people around you. We've never beaten Naraku, but he has beaten us many times. He is stronger than us."

"We can take him!" shouted Shippo. "Inu-Yasha is really, really strong! And everyone else too!"

Shippo looked around frantically, seemingly trying to find other explanations to sway Kagome with. "My parents died," said Shippo. "Because of Naraku."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, willing the tears that flooded them to dry and go away. Shippo was an orphan and nothing would change that, it would only be worse if more people around him were to die, and if he had to witness them dying.

"I understand that you want to fight with us," said Kagome "But-,"

"No 'Buts'!" shouted Shippo "All of you have a problem with Naraku too! And you guys get to fight him because you want to!"

"It's not only because we _want_ to," began Kagome, she was cut off my Shippo once more.

"He killed my parents. He killed _my_ parents!" Shippo stomped his foot, it didn't make much noise. "I want to fight! You can't stop me! You're not my mother!"

Kagome recoiled some, she had always thought of herself as a foster parent to Shippo, somebody to look after him and care for him. She had always assumed that he felt the same way in return; he had even called her 'Kagome-mama' before. It hurt inside some that he would shout that to her and in anger as well.

"I know, Shippo," she said, the tears threatening to fall even more. "I know I'm not, but I still care for you."

Shippo simmered down some and looked up at Kagome's face; his childlike senses knew that it was sadness that she was feeling. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

He tentatively moved back towards her.

"It's O.K. Shippo," she said, she smiled at his as best as she could. "If you need to fight, then I will protect you as I can."

Shippo may have been a child, but he had seen and felt more than most children then alive. He knew what 'I will protect you' meant. He knew that if Kagome protected him that she would be distracted, that something crucial may be missed, and that ultimately they could lose the battle. He now saw the logic in what Kagome had been attempting to do.

He hung his head. "No, I'll stay away, Kagome-mama."

Kagome gathered him back into her lap; it was the best thing to do that Shippo stay away. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Maybe," said Kagome, leaning into her ear, her voice soft and sweet "Maybe I can see if they might want some help elsewhere, O.K?"

"Where?" asked Shippo, crinkling his nose.

"There's going to be other people fighting," said Kagome "I know that they're must be, with all the shards being gathered. We've met so many people, and they all hate Naraku, maybe somebody will need help that stays behind. People that relay information or something."

"You think so?" asked Shippo, his eyes widening in excitement. "You think I could do that?"

"Of course," said Kagome, she laughed a bit. "You are a very intelligent boy."

Shippo smiled to himself, and then turned and buried his face into Kagome's side. "I love you."

"I love you too Shippo," she replied, holding him tighter "I love you too."

She let just a couple tears escape then, while Shippo had his face hidden in her side, but only a couple.

X-_X-_X

Naraku mused to himself as he thought about what he'd decided to do. He was reaching the end of his patience and he was reveling in the need to wreak chaos and destruction.

"Kagura."

It wasn't really a question, it never was. Kagura would come when he called, whether she wanted to or not. He knew what he had over her, and so did she.

"Yes," came the less than cordial answer.

"I've decided we're going to kill the fox," he replied.

"The fox?" asked Kagura incredulously. "Why is the fox that important? We're almost finished as it is."

"He's a thorn," replied Naraku. "And he's crafty. He is someone that would be good to get rid of."

"You mean you're bored," bit back Kagura "And need something to occupy your time, another plaything."

"Well of course," Naraku smiled back at his spawn lazily, and cockily.

Kagura glared at him.

"Go," he commanded "Find me a hunter that can bring down the fox."

"As you bid!"

Kagura stormed from the room. How she despised the man, how she wanted him dead, how she wished she were free of him. She would do his bidding, but she would only do so until the day that she could stab him in the back, or in the heart, whichever was open.

X-_X-_X

"Hmph," grunted Youko, crossing his arms and glaring out into the hall on the other side of his shoji screen "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh cut the egotism," said Kagome sourly "I need to talk about Shippo."

"Why would that require _me_?" he asked superiorly "I am not the boys caretaker now am I?"

"I need a fox demon's perspective," she said shortly, pushing past him and inviting herself into the room "Nothing more."

He slammed the shoji screen behind her, and she managed to hide the flinch that came of that.

"This constant need for me is impressive, priestess," Youko said "Who knew I would be such a high commodity?"

Kagome ignored the way his voice dipped at the end of the statement, becoming nothing more than a sensual whisper. She turned around to face him, making sure to arrange her face in an expression of determination. He raised a brow at her and she said the first thing, albeit unintelligent thing, that came to her mind "Please!"

"Oh!" Youko exclaimed mocking being floored "Begging me now are we? You priestess' these days, _so_ very besmirched.'

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" Kagome half shouted. She growled slightly and sighed when she thought of just what habits she was picking up from Inu-Yasha. Youko's expression turned from jest to a more serious one.

"Not many humans can yell at a demon and get away with it," he said.

Kagome bowed her head a bit and bypassed his statement; she_ did_ have to learn to stop being so hot headed, especially towards demons. "Look, Shippo insisted on going with us when we fight Naraku, which seems to be looming ever closer."

"So?" The way he raised his aristocratic eyebrow made Kagome want to pull her hair out, sometimes he reminded her _way_ too much of Sesshomaru "He is a demon, it is a proud decision to fight, he would be a coward if he did not."

"He's a child!" said Kagome; she took a stride towards him, shoving her hair over her shoulder in agitation.

"Ah," Youko crossed his arms. "I see this is where your fickle human emotions come in."

Kagome put a hand to her face in a deeply concentrated maneuver to not lose her temper. "Look," she said, getting impatient "Shippo has agreed to stay behind (she nearly fumbled in her words as Youko snorted, reiterating his earlier statement) and I was hoping that you knew of a way that he could help should he stay behind when the time comes."

"What makes you think I'm going to be around when the time comes, priestess?" asked Youko.

Kagome paused, that was true. She had a huge assumption formed in her mind, revolving around Youko staying with them and becoming part or their group.

"You're right," said Kagome slowly, she seemed surprised with herself. "It was an unfair assumption on my part, to think that you would be fooling around with us."

Youko deigned from saying anything for the moment, studying the priestess. She really did seem surprised with herself; she had calmed down perceptively and was still holding a hand to her face, though now she was seemingly embroiled in thought with herself.

"You said you had joined us to get us through Lord Gaara's land," Kagome removed the hand from her face, looking up into Youko's face with a more calm expression. "Now that we have safe passage that means you'll probably be taking off at some point."

"By now you know who my uncle is," Youko said "As you have definitely seen him."

Kagome nodded, taking under observation the topic change.

"What did you think that he could do left behind?" asked Youko, changing from topic to topic once more.

"I was hoping he could do something with those that will be staying behind running messages and gathering information," she said somewhat hesitantly, she didn't know if her statement would be naïve in this time period.

"He's far too inadequately matured to be a messenger," Youko replied.

Kagome almost blushed, almost. She had been afraid that that would be the case. "Surely he can do errands for someone," she said.

"Probably," Youko offered. He didn't elaborate and continued to study her.

The girl was truly an oddity to him. He enjoyed that fact. He was getting tired of the lifestyle he led, while truly enjoyable there was this creeping feeling every now and then of uselessness. What were all his vast riches useful for besides securing their continual growth? Occupying himself with new things like the human in front of him was an interesting distraction.

"What is that wolf demon to you?" asked Youko. Whatever Kagome had expected it certainly wasn't that.

"Kouga-kun?" asked Kagome. Of course he was referring to Kouga, but Kagome wanted a moment to process. Youko knew this and didn't confirm her statement; he just waited for her response.

"Well I helped him out once," said Kagome, sparing the fox the many, many details that went along with that, including the inadvertent kidnapping. "And ever since then he's had a _small_ amount of certain emotions for me."

"Small?" snorted Youko "The cub thinks that you are to be mated."

"Yes, well," Kagome wrung her hands anxiously. She knew Kouga would have to be dealt with at some point, they couldn't continue on as they were.

"I'll see what I can do," said Youko, he took a couple steps back and opened his Shoji door expectantly.

"About Kouga?" asked Kagome looking up at the fox confusedly. What did Youko think he was going to do about Kouga?

The fox rolled his eyes in response. "Really, even for a human you are especially dense. I will see what I can do about the kit."

"Oh," Kagome's eyes lit up and she bypassed his degrading comment. "Shippo-chan! Thank you, Youko-san! It makes me feel much better that Shippo will be cared for."

Youko looked at her a little incredulously as she herded herself towards the door and out of his private quarters. "I promised nothing."

Kagome simply put a hand behind her head and smiled. "I have faith, Youko-san, arigato gozaimasu!"

He snapped the shoji screen behind her and let out a breath. The priestess was perhaps the oddest creature he had ever come across. She cared for a kit, found trust in everyone, and acted as no human he had ever met had acted. For a fox this intriguing aura she gave off was addicting, it could be deadly for her.

"I will speak to Gaara," said Youko to himself, his hair flared as he moved towards the desk against the far wall, his uncle would want to meet with him soon. "Maybe _he _will have some idea what to do with the kit, though I'm not certain that demon _will_ know what to do with a child."

X-_X-_X

"It is interesting," mused Kyuubi out loud, looking around the room smugly and imperiously "That such a mixture of entities is gathered in one room."

Gaara rolled his eyes and disregarded the lord's comment. He turned to the others to speak his own piece instead. "Lord Kyuubi is marching to join forces with my Lord Sesshomaru."

"Join forces with Sesshomaru?" asked Inu-Yasha incredulously "My flea bag of a brother has actually returned to the citadel? Instead of making himself a nuisance to the country side?"

Gaara growled. "That is my liege you are speaking of. Have no worries, I have no problem killing you if I fancy."

Kyuubi lounged out more fully from his relaxed position behind Gaara and outside of the circle of seated people. He snorted, the motion sending a vibration through the hand that was supporting his head. He had no doubt the red head would be perfectly fine enacting a hanyou blood bath. However, Kyuubi was rather unconcerned with that, he looked forward to the future and to the more tedious things of the present, the things that occupied his vast mind.

He hadn't just been making a lofty remark before Gaara had begun to speak; he honestly saw something in the arrangement of people in the room. There was a monk and a priestess, an indigenous religion and an imported one, a demon slayer and two demons, and even a hanyou who should be shunned by every other race. He couldn't fathom the ties that must be necessary to keep such a group together.

He took pleasure in looking at the deeper oddities though. The priestess was obviously different from the rest of her order. She cared for a demon child, and helped all that needed it, and seemed very unconcerned with any other ceremony befit a Shinto priestess. She disregards sociological differences and seems truly unaware of many of the movements she should make to show the proper ceremony of any situation.

His nephew being amongst them was more of an amusement for him than a concern. He had been plagued by his nephews illegal movements for centuries, and had tried to reach out to the boy on numerous occasions. He had been rejected constantly. However there had never been any doubt in his mind that there could come a day when his nephew would seek a different path, or a different method of action.

The hanyou really _should_ be shunned by the group he sat amongst. Humans had learned to fear the unstable half breeds, and demons refused to tolerate them. While Kyuubi himself led a more liberal stance on half-breeds in the south he had expected _some_ resistance from his nephew, or even the kit that they carried with them. The second son of Inu no Taisho even acted as if there were no concern for these things amongst the group.

However, while all members of the group proved odd when in relation with one another, he really enjoyed observing the position of the recovering wolf demon seated in their midst. He was part of the nobility by most accounts, he being the leader of a regional wolf clan, yet he did not act, dress, or think accordingly. It was…humorous.

Then there was his infatuation for the odd priestess that had truly been a pleasant and intriguing surprise. The way the group acted in response…it supported themes of bonding. It was truly…interesting. A fox could like these people.

"Inu-Yasha," shouted Kagome. "Sit!"

"You've probably just saved the mutts life," said Youko, with an imperious air that matched his uncles.

Kouga nodded in agreement. "_My_ Kagome wouldn't have to save his mutt face all the time if he wasn't so stupid."

"Well," Youko flicked his hair over his shoulder "It is to be expected with a hanyou."

Inu-Yasha's growl was muffled by the floor in his face. "Perhaps," said Miroku "Gaara-sama would like to continue?"

"It has come to our attention that the hanyou that you concern yourself with so much is seeking to march on the Western Lands, as my Lord Sesshomaru has sent me a message," Gaara said "This Naraku is seeking to over take my lords lands."

The information sunk in with shock and horror.

"I knew he was coming for us! Coming to start a war!" cried Kagome "I could feel it."

"It's a logical move on his part," nodded Miroku "Surely almost all the shards are gathered, he needs what we have."

"It'll be O.K. Kagome," said Kouga, bracing his arm while leaning towards her "I'm here."

Kagome looked as if she had a few choice retorts for the wolf demon. Youko moved uncomfortably.

"As if _you_ could help in any battle," he sneered, eyeing the distance between the two.

"I have received orders from my liege," continued Gaara, it was apparent that he was working very hard to control himself. His effort was made harder by the second as Inu-Yasha made a very valiant attempt to strangle the wolf demon. "I and other vassals of my lord will be approaching Naraku's force from the rear and providing intelligence to the front lines."

"What're we to do whilst you are playing hero?" asked Youko. Sango and Miroku exchanged surprised looks.

"We?" asked Kyuubi, chiming in for the first time since Gaara had really started his explanation. "Certainly you do not include yourself in that category."

"Of course not," scoffed Youko. Kagome's eye twitched and she glared down at her lap. "Over sight on my part."

Kyuubi grunted as if he 'really' believed him and went back to pondering his own thoughts.

"Wouldn't want an incompetent fox anyway," muttered Inu-Yasha. Kagome was very glad that Shippo was napping in the room that the group shared and not in the middle of the testosterone war.

"If we had had our spar I think your opinions would be vastly different," Youko replied to his slight.

"Ha! As if," said Inu-Yasha "Kagome can tell you how strong I am, I could kick your ass in a heart beat!"

"Hmph," said Youko "_Kagome_," he stressed her name "Would be amazed if she actually saw a real demon fight."

Kyuubi opened one eye and looked at Youko's slightly puffed out chest and then the red cheeks of the girl. Interesting.

"Like me," grunted Kouga. "He attempted to sling an arm around Kagome.

Youko removed it.

"While every self respecting demon in these lands will be attempting to eradicate the human turned half breed it is undoubtedly _you_ who we be the ones who are needed to take on the task personally," Gaara intoned.

"What?" asked Sango, looking at the demon.

"I believe what he means," said Miroku "Is that while there _will_ be a large battle going on it is just the few of us who are going to be needed to attempt to eradicate Naraku personally."

Gaara nodded.

"How are we even going to attempt to do such a thing?" asked Kagome, wide eyed. "We've fought him before…but we've never won."

"Feh," said Inu-Yasha "We can take him no problem."

"I don't doubt it," said Kouga slowly, the majority of the room looked at him in surprise. "But…I have a plan to help."

Kyuubi cocked an eye at the wolf demon.

"I'm going to gather aid…from the East," Kouga continued. He looked more at Kagome than at anyone else. "The Eastern Lands."

"Since when have the Eastern lands ever done anything for anyone?" asked Gaara sarcastically. "That anarchy of a realm is good for nothing."

Kouga growled. "There are a lot of good men there, good wolves and more besides!"

Kyuubi sat up and laid a restraining arm on Gaara. "Let him do what he wills."

Gaara didn't make any sign of retort however he didn't comment at all either.

"So that's it?" asked Kagome, sounding rather choked up. "Lord Kyuubi is going to Sesshomaru, you're going with other vassals to surround him, and Kouga's going to seek aid from a separate land entirely, and _we're_ simply supposed to be able to destroy Naraku?"

"Yes," replied Gaara, he raised an eyebrow. "What else did you think was going to happen?"

Kagome quieted her eyes still wide. Inu-Yasha shared a glare with Kouga, and seemed to wither a bit under the joined gaze. Miroku slipped a hand into Sango's and the two lords looked imperiously over them all.

"This is war," said Youko to Kagome "It's actually rather simple. You either live and conquer or die and none of it all ends up mattering."

X-_X-_X

"You wanted to speak with me, _honorable_ uncle?" asked Youko in a sneer, slipping into the shadowy room with ease. It had been some hours since the meeting earlier that day, and night had fallen across the compound. It gave his uncle's face a fierce and terrible edge.

"Don't take that tone with _me_, boy," the other man growled back. He had less than the required patience to deal with his nephew that night.

"You'll find I most usually take whatever tone I please," shot back Youko. He crossed his arms and glared at his uncle daringly. Generally glaring at a taiyoukai was an unintelligent move.

Kyuubi willed his inner beast down. His nephew had much to answer for in his life; however he would not be the one that would require him to answer for it. "You are performing _shogoku_ on my last nerve, be advised."

"Thus advised," replied Youko smartly "Was there something that you actually wanted to speak to me about or just continue to try to assert your dominance over me?"

"There is no need for me to try," responded Kyuubi dryly, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened with the rooms shadows. "You know who you answer to."

Youko said nothing, biting his tongue. His claws tightened around his skin as he stood straighter and tenser.

"I have something for you," Kyuubi stood up in a fluid move, one of a practiced swordsman. "Something that will no doubt peak the interest of the great Youko Kurama."

Youko couldn't deny it, even the words from his uncles lips peaked his interest. He saw no box or burden being carried by his uncle so he could only assume that whatever he had for him was in the form of words, or was very, very small. Either way coming from the Southern Lord it was something to be anticipated.

"No sarcastic comeback?" Kyuubi asked, raising a sarcastic brow "How pivotal."

"Here," said Kyuubi abruptly after Youko deigned to respond "These are for you."

Two small objects were immediately placed in Youko's hand. At first they were cool to the touch, and smooth, their mineral attributes had clear cleavage and grain. The next moment, when his eyes connected to them, the thought of what resided in his hand could have melted his flesh.

Two shards of the Shikon Jewel were residing in his palm, having been placed there by his uncle.

"Why?" asked Youko, his mouth suddenly dry. "Why would you give these to _me_? Why not the priestess, you seemed so fond of studying her during the meeting?"

Youko had expected surprise however the added on details to his nephews statements made all of his thoughts honestly stop and look at the boy incredulously. "Are you really making that statement?" his eye twitched "My nephew, my poor befuddled nephew."

Youko growled and glared down at the objects in his hand. He couldn't help it if the snarky comment had inadvertently tumbled from his lips along with his shock. He _had_ noticed his uncle studying the girl during the meeting, it had peaked a moment of something certainly odd within him…

Kyuubi waved a hand in the air in front of his face, as if to dispel something. "Childish activities aside," his face and expression sobered up "I give these to you so that you can make a choice."

Youko raised an eyebrow delicately "You're not going to explain that statement until I ask 'What choice?' are you?"

Kyuubi continued the next moment, ignoring his nephew's sarcastic comments…_again_. "You have to make a choice as to where you want to fall in this world, everything is changing, and demons are soon going to be on top of the world no longer."

Youko pinned his uncle with a penetrating stare "I don't think demon politics have anything to do with me."

"No," acquiesced his uncle "They do not. However, your choice of what to do with these shikon shards will prove to open a path before you."

"You're certain of that?" snorted Youko "I am a thief. The path that these are going to open is a path of riches and power."

"Or," his uncle responded louder "You can leave the life of a thief, like we both know you have been yearning for, and give these shards to your priestess, and forge a life anew."

"She's not my priestess," muttered Youko. He lifted the shards up and in front of his face. Even he could feel the dormant power within them, the need that reached into his sinew to control them…to mold them…to make them his. His eyes snapped to his uncle. "Why thank you for this gift," he said with a roll of the eye "Whatever will I do."

Kyuubi's mouth formed a grim line. "I don't know," he acceded "However I am going to put my faith and hope into your future."

Youko grunted. He put the shards into an inside pocket of his tunic, close to his heart. "Good night, _honorable_ uncle."

"Good night, Youko," his uncle replied. "I can't honestly say you've been like a son to me, because you haven't."

Youko looked at his uncle and simple turned his back, to make his way towards the shoji screens and the hallway beyond. He'd been scolded by his uncle on plenty of occasions before.

"However, since the day your care was in my custody there has been a certain fondness in my heart," his uncle continued "I feel that something great and terrible is coming and my heart tells me that it will change the lives of all that walk this Earth."

Youko rolled his eyes at the shoji screens. His uncle was truly getting old if he was already starting to preach his tales of the Armageddon.

"My fondness for you leads me to care about you, and your future," the lords voice dipped low and into a previously unstated emotion "Please, my nephew, open your future with a shining star, and make this old demon happy to see where you go."

"Have a safe journey tomorrow," Youko replied briskly leaving the room "_Uncle_."

"Hmph," came the voice of the concealed man from across the room "That went fantastically."

"I think it did," smirked Kyuubi, the sobering emotions melted from his face, leaving his usual smirk and charm revealed, however there was still a hint of something deeper in his eye.

"Do you honestly think your errant nephew is going to make the right decision?" Gaara asked, he took a step further into the room.

"Hai, Gaara," Kyuubi said "It is my deepest belief that he certainly will."

Gaara tilted a head and simply stared at the smiling man. Some things would never cease to amaze him.

**X-_X-_X**

**Official Information:**

**There is officially going to be eleven chapters to this fanfiction, the eleventh being the epilogue and last uploaded chapter to this story. There is also going to be a sequel, which will be up some time after this story is finished. **

**Usual Spiel:**

**Sorry for the chapter being late, I promised early October but a couple things got in the way, me failing a class for the first time in my life being one of them, a friend going in the marines being another, and so on and so forth. So I am estimating that the chapter of this story should be up at the end of the first week of November at the latest.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

**-AnimeSiren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**X-_X-_X**

The moon has always had a curious effect on most demons, the intelligent ones at any rate, the demons who are able to process their thoughts into theories, and their wants into philosophies. Perhaps it is the gravity like effect on their blood, caused by the moon, that draws most demons to it, however it is simply certain that no demon can avoid some feeling towards the moon. Youko Kurama is not above that particular draw.

He was very easily able to find himself staring at the moon upon his return to his room. Calculating the dark mare spots of the moon and imagining the power that the highlands possessed. Any demon could be in awe of power, the likes of the moon, and Earthly powers as well. No demon, although, was willing to submit to any such power. This thought was likely the lending fact to Youko slamming the screen shut across the window.

He had no need to contemplate his existence more than he already was that night. His uncle's words were doing more than ringing in his ears; they were making a nuisance of themselves to his soul as well. The jewel shards were still within his haori, he could feel their gentle pulse, twisted as a shooting pain as it was to him.

His uncle had no doubt gone to great lengths to conceal the shards, their power a talisman to more than just the run of the mill demons. He couldn't fathom why his uncle would give _him_ the shards; it was only a matter of time before they were discovered, as after all he certainly wasn't a taiyoukai with the power to mask such things.

As if summoned by the last thought his shoji screen door was slammed open, a petit frame filling it, her purifying aura radiating. Youko sighed.

He himself was seated across the room, on a tatami mat, a bottle of sake laid out before him. _She_ on the other hand was now panting from exertion within the door, her sleeping yukata mussed and threatening to hang open across her frame, her bow and a handful of arrows were clutched in her hands. After taking it in Youko sighed for the second time.

"Is there anything I can help you with, _Kagome_," Youko sneered. His use of the priestess' name came out as if it were dirt on his tongue.

"Give me the shards," said Kagome, low and deadly. Youko didn't respond to her, he did, however, idly twirl the sake bottle in large circles on his tatami mat.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you," said Kagome, her kind face twisted up in anger.

"Really?" said Youko quickly, and shortly "I see you failed to wake the half breed mut for this little confrontation."

Kagome was taken aback; it was true; she hadn't alerted anyone when she had sensed the shards so near. It was a factor that she was now starting to regret…

She gulped and tightened her hand on her bow, Youko locking her with a mocking eye. "It's true," said Kagome, her voice starting off much more confident than she felt. "However I know something that _you_ don't know."

"Human," said Youko, this time his voice lacking of anything, even his smug mocking tone. "I don't know how you can deign to know anything that _I_ don't."

It was a comment more than a question, and it was most definitely meant to be a threat, an undertone of fear to shoot through her heart. Shortly it was punctuated by shrubbery as well.

Youko Kurama grinned as he worked vines up and through the simple flooring, watching her eyes as she watched a tatami mat be thrown aside by the vine closest to her. "I can kill you with a flick of my wrist."

To illustrate his point he did actually flick his wrist, and vines shot up to surround Kagome's ankles, and to bind the arm that held her bow to her side. Two vines, sharp with rose thorns, stopped in front of her face, shaking with barely restrained anger. Kagome refused to let her fear seep into her eyes, the eyes that the fox in front of her was staring into.

Oddly enough the feeling of Youko's lips on hers came to her before her fear fully reached her mind.

"Yes," she said in a gasping breath, tearing her eyes from Youko's and focusing on the vines in front of her "I do think I know something you don't!"

"Little girl…" growled Youko.

"I remember the hot springs!" Kagome shouted, or at least attempted to shout, it came as more of a stuttered exhale rather than anything else.

That actually did draw Youko up short, as far as he had known she had had no remembrance of the trauma that had occurred that night. His hands twitched of their own accord. However it made no difference.

"So?" grunted Youko "You think that matters to me at all? That it concerns someone such as me?"

Kagome glared back at him as he laughed derisively. She closed her eyes the next moment and began to concentrate with all the will she could muster. She bent her head and reached out with every sense she'd ever owned. She recycled words that Kaede had spoken to her and words that Miroku had spoken as well. Finally, she remembered the night at the hot springs.

Then, she let loose all the power of purification that she could feel.

Youko took carefully calculated steps backwards as the priestess before him attempted to purify away the vines that were holding her. None of the purification was directed at him however his youki that had slicked the vines was being erased by the moment, simultaneously erasing the control he held over them. They were normal vines the next moment.

They fell to the ground, dead and limp, releasing the girl.

Kagome looked up at Youko. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were wide with fear even though she had just made a devastating move. Youko made a quick decision, one full of analytical reasoning plenty enough to fill in his mind.

He reached a hand into his haori, and pulled out the two shards of the shikon jewel. They were at the priestess' feet the next moment.

Kagome eyed him wearily, her eyes showing the fear she had learned to live with since arriving in the past. She swooped down to pick up the shards before he had a chance to blink.

"Humph," he grunted "I would have given them to you in the beginning, had you asked nicely, silly human."

Kagome didn't respond, simply made a noise of discontent and took a step backwards towards the still open shoji screen door.

"You know," said Youko in a voice that was supposed to convey that he was proposing a theory to her. "I could be all powerful with those shards."

"That's what all demons say," said Kagome, forcing her voice to be on the side of calmness. Her blood was still rushing in the most provocative ways from her expulsion of purification. "And they all succumb to their fates accordingly."

"I see," said Youko, not actually sounding as if he did.

Kagome bowed shortly "Thank you for the procurement of these shikon jewel shards," she said in a forced politeness "I'm not even going to ask you where you got them. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to tell the others, and purify these shards."

"Ne," said Youko, cutting her departure from the room. "Shut the screen and sit down, woman."

"And why should I?" roared up Kagome's temperature "You're very aura threatens to turn on any of us at any moment, why should I spend anymore time with you than is necessary?"

Youko smirked "I think you're just sore about that kiss, ne?"

Kagome spluttered, her face going a shade of red that previously only Kouga's advancements had caused. "What kiss? I barely remember any such thing?"

"Is that so?" asked Youko "Then perhaps you'd better sit down to talk about the kit's fate instead?"

Kagome paused "Shippo?" she asked, shutting the screen. It was a very elegant screen, certainly painted on by a great artist. The whole screen depicted a _Genji Monogatari_ scene; it's blown of roof style accentuating the style of the room.

"Hai," responded Youko in his best lazy attitude, something that was somewhat hard to muster that late (or rather early as it were). He resisted the urge to rub his eyes tiredly, demons needed very little sleep, however _some_ demons had to deal with a lord of an annoying uncle…

"What about Shippo?" asked Kagome. She did exactly what Youko had previously bid; she sat before him on a tatami mat, probably not even realizing it.

"I have, so generously, arranged for Shippo to remain at the Southern Palace while this conflict ensues," replied Youko, a haughty brow raised high.

"The Southern Palace?" said Kagome slowly "So far…"

"I thought you wanted the kit to be safe?" asked Youko, his haughty brow changing its indiscriminate attitude to a patronizing attitude instead.

"I do," said Kagome sternly "But…"

"He will help them do something monotonous and he will be safe from harm."

Kagome struggled to choose words for a moment before simply sighing "Yes," she said "Thank you…Youko-san."

"Youko-san is it?" he replied, he leaned forward imperiously "So formal…Kagome."

Kagome's cheeks flamed up once more, and she leaned away from him. "Thank you for your help….with Shippo!" she said hurriedly, rising at once.

Youko continued to smirk as his shoji screen was snapped back and then forth, signaling the priestess' exit. She was certainly a…interesting subject to study.

His chest rose more steadily when taking a breath now that it didn't have the power of the shikon shards upon it. However every instinct he had was screaming at him for his apparent foolishness. Since when had it been within his nature to hand over such prizes as the shikon shards?

However, and Youko couldn't deny this, his uncle had an uncanny ability to convey just the right seed of doubt into a person's mind. It was true, what his uncle had said, the life of a thief was becoming tiring to him, he had all the riches he could ever want, all the most renowned of battles under his belt, there was more he wanted, more and more and more.

He had tried palace life, at quite a young age, attending court with his uncle and standing around while people with ego's larger than all the land danced a mocking dance of pleasantries and politics; he wanted to try something quite different. Perhaps it was his age finally getting to him however the idea of 'peace' was becoming quite alluring. He could see all these people fighting for it, was it really that special?

He also had himself to think about. If he had had to fight the priestess there was a chance that he could be destroyed, or injured badly like before, and if she alerted the rest of the house hold then he certainly would have been in trouble. He doubted if his uncle would stand for him if it came down to a fight for the shikon shards.

The idea of helping the priestess was appalling at first, a mortal being reliant on what he wished and he granting that mortal's wish? So many things were changing within this rapid world. Great unifiers were erupting within the mortals, men who wished to organize the land and rid the demons from it.

However the priestess had an unexplainable draw to her, he could see it when she interacted with other demons, after all she couldn't be that special? He could feel the draw when interacting with her as well, a translucent pull of rope that made his youki overly aware of every move she made.

She was a strong willed one, and a human that certainly didn't move like any ordinary human, she didn't even bow low to he ground when in the presence of Gaara, or himself for that matter. She fought back to everything she disagreed with, and showed a strong love for everything she grew fond of. Yes, she was certainly a unique individual, especially ignoring an embrace from Youko; any ordinary human would clamor for his kiss.

Maybe the priestess truly was special, in one way or another.

X-_X-_X

Shippo decided that he didn't feel elated at the sight of grown fox demons anymore. He wasn't elated about much. The majority of the group was gathered in the entranceway of Gaara's elaborate palace, its rich art surrounding them, as well as a detachment of kitsune guards, come to meet with their lord.

Kagome had told him that he wouldn't be at the battle that everyone knew was coming, and she had told him that he'd be helping out nonetheless, however he never thought it'd be quite in the manner that it now was. He had to travel to the Southern Lands and wait just over the border at one of the Lord's palaces. He was fully removed from everyone that he loved.

He tugged irritably at the straps on his shoulder pack, which had been tenderly filled by Kagome. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to be with them, but it didn't mean he had to except it.

The air next to his right ear suddenly shifted and Lord Kyuubi's voice whispered into his mind. "One day, kit, you will have all the chances in the world to play with the adults, and at that time you will wish for the innocence of youth once more."

Shippo attempted not to jump six feet up into the air, and managed quite well. "Hai—Hai," he stammered. He didn't fully understand Kyuubi's statement, but he didn't have to. He looked up into the group of adults and sighed.

Kyuubi was dressed in the same marching armor that he had arrived in, and his same guard was present in the detachment that had arrived that morning. They were bedecked in intimidating splendor. Colors of the sunset, and the stars raced across their kimonos, and they all wore the same bright golden crest at their shoulders, the same one on Kyuubi's forehead.

Kagome on the other hand was in darker clothing than Shippo had ever seen, she was wearing a priestess's haori, and dark blue hakamas, a proper uniform that Shippo hadn't thought he would ever see Kagome in, she looked like she was actually from this era. Her bow and arrows were slung across her back.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku were dressed as they usually were, making Shippo feel much more comfortable, he even tried to inch closer to Inu-Yasha, but was outdone as Inu-Yasha moved with Miroku to meet Sango and Kouga at one of the side wing entrances. Instead Youko took his place.

Youko didn't even pretend to hide his animosity; he glared at everyone and anyone. His eyes almost slits on his angry face. Shippo edged away. The older fox wasn't exploding with anger, however he had the feel of a beaten, cornered animal, and Shippo new exactly what to expect from a cornered animal.

Kyuubi turned when his nephew took up a stance amongst the room inhabitants, and reigned in his shock in no easy grasp. His nephew was dressed in much different clothes that he truly expected him to appear in, let alone still have access to "Youko?"

In turn he only received a glare, Youko refusing to open his pursed lips, his shoulder gave a quake of anger before he held the emotion back in. Kyuubi turned away, back to facing Gaara, without another word, his eyes more clouded than they were before.

Gaara, however, had not been oblivious to the exchange "New apparel, Youko-san?" he asked in a lofty voice, grinning wickedly.

Youko grimaced; he couldn't get away with blatant disregard with Gaara like he could with his uncle. "It seems in my best interest," he murmured grudgingly.

"I see," said Lord Gaara, raising a sarcastic brow and returning his attentions to the older kitsune. They weren't the only one embroiled in discussion, there was a dull roar going throughout the hall, even the early morning calls of the birds coming through the open window screens couldn't hush it.

Youko grunted when Gaara's attention shifted and continued to glare at the others in the room. He hadn't _really_ been the one to choose his wardrobe, the meticulous and over bright kimono of the southern kitsunes, he had awoken that morning and was about to put on his usual colorless attire and…had immediately taken it off.

He sighed. It wasn't as if the article of clothing had actually offended him, however he felt different, he didn't feel attached to it anymore, and had soon found himself summoning clothing that he hadn't willingly chosen to wear in centuries. He refused to don the shoulder seal, and he had modified the style in outer defiance, but he had felt an odd source of refuge when donning it.

He was now beginning to regret it, he didn't mean for his uncle to believe that he was under the older demon's power, and he didn't mean for others to take notice. He felt ridiculous.

He felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down, his glare immediately softening to a normal cocky face. The kit was looking up at him, his eyes wide like that of some easy prey.

"Youko-san," he said, his voice low and wobbly, he couldn't hold in the need to speak, even with the maleficent mood of the older fox "I don't want to go."

Youko, in light of the fact that the kit was one of his own species, fought down the sarcastic retort and instead answered the boy curtly. "It is you're duty, I suppose some might say you can't run away but I certainly have found running away a valued option in the past."

Shippo shook his head and looked back down.

Youko gave a small, irritated growl, the kit at his side jumping slightly, and he turned and stalked towards the other side of the room. He ignored the wolf, eyeing him with less than friendly eyes, and stopped behind the priestess.

"Your kit seems to be in distress," he said lazily, she jumped and Inu-Yasha, whom she had been talking to about their upcoming departure, glowered at Youko.

"Shippo?" her high feminine voice asked once she seemingly calmed down some.

"Is there no other?" retorted Youko sarcastically.

Kagome pursed her lips; Youko's tone was something she didn't appreciate, especially after last night. She sent a look towards Inu-Yasha and started to move towards Shippo, however she paused. "You look nice, Youko."

Youko made a noncommittal noise and crossed his arms. Kagome continued towards the kit.

"What do you think you're barking at?" asked Inu-Yasha getting right in Youko's face.

"I'm not the mutt," retorted Youko, "I don't believe I'm barking at anything."

Inu-Yasha growled "I have a good idea where those shards that Kagome had this morning came from."

Youko raised a brow. Did the mutt actually have any brain cells left? Well, he surmised, he _was_ Sesshomaru's brother.

"The priestess looks appetizing in _her_ ensemble this morning," Youko said smugly to Inu-Yasha. He watched the half breed's face go red. "What? Even the wolf is admiring her."

It was true; Kouga was eyeing her just as readily as Youko was. Kagome was bent down in front of Shippo, talking to him softly, his eyes swelling with tears.

"Why you no good pervert!" Inu-Yasha said to him. "Flea bitten wolf too!"

Youko laughed sharply, and walked away. He did _so_ love riling half-breeds, they were good sport. Though, that wolf was getting a bit annoying with his ogling…maybe he'd help the mutt along to getting rid of the loud mouth.

"It seems," Gaara suddenly announced from the other side of the room "That you travelers are not planning on joining the armies against _your_ foe."

"Aye," said Miroku, but he moved his arm in a pacifying manner "However please, my lord, don't consider Naraku just the enemy of our small group, he is the enemy of all free beings."

"Is there free beings?" asked one of Kyuubi's guards in a stage whisper. Kyuubi seemed not to hear her, however his nine great tales gave an annoyed twitch.

"So are you hiding?" asked Gaara, at the moment a servant came from a side room and began affixing brilliantly colored tribal armor to him "Running and hiding and running some more?"

Miroku gave an uncomfortable half shrug to Gaara's statement; the slick oil of his sneering words was nearly dripping off his sneer.

"We're going East," said Kagome, who was a ways behind Gaara, Shippo attached to her hakama. "We're going to find our allies, and we're going to destroy Naraku once and for all."

"Tall words," murmured Kyuubi to Gaara "Perhaps too tall for someone so short."

Sango eyed the two lords, if they chose to conscript them into the service of their armies the only thing they could really do was put up as much of a fight as they could against the two great powers, and accept their loses afterward.

"Don't worry, Kagome," said Kouga from behind her, edging his way forward, the limp in his legs was much diminished, however two slender scars ran the length of his calves, the miasma no match for even the best healers. His voice was uncharacteristically serious. "We'll find all that we seek in the East, this battle will be ours."

Kagome nodded "If I can say something?"

Her statement was mostly directed to the two lords directing movements in the center of the room; however her eyes were on her friends. She was seemingly steady but her pallor was pale and her muscles clenched.

"Please, priestess," said Kyuubi, his wave of acquiescence perhaps a bit too melodramatic "Speak freely."

"I know nothing of this world," she said frankly, her voice almost squeaking in anxiety "I'm not part of it, and I never will be."

Sango furrowed a brow, and Inu-Yasha seemed to have caught Kouga's uncharacteristic seriousness.

"I want to destroy Naraku, I want to save this world, and I'm ready to die for it," Shippo's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes widening and watering "This battle's been over due, and it still feels like its come upon us quick. This doesn't happen in my world, my time, but I promise you, I may not be much of a priestess, but I _will_ do my best."

"Sudden inspiration?" asked Youko laughing "Priestess, this is a petty half breed we're fighting; he may have learned some tricks but he is nothing to worry about."

His tone was condescending however Kagome shook her head, she got the distinct impression that he was attempting to alleviate her worries, and make light of the situation.

"Kagome," Sango said, ignoring Youko and joining Kagome's side. The two demon lords in the center of the room diverted their attention as if they had only been watching a child, and were returning to more important matters.

"Not of this world?" snorted Gaara quietly to Kyuubi "Certainly thinks herself godlike."

Kyuubi smirked "That or something like it," he agreed.

"Thank you," Sango said, "For being with us."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise "What do you mean?"

"The safest thing for you would be to retreat to your time," she said, her hand moving to Kagome's shoulder. "Yet you stay to fight with us, for a problem that is our own."

"_I_ shattered the jewel," Kagome said, "This is my battle too."

"We'll destroy him," said Sango with a confident smile on her face "We'll make this Earth better."

Kagome nodded. She sighed and looked down at Shippo, forcing worse thoughts from her mind. "Are you ready, Shippo?"

He nodded "As I'll ever be."

Kagome smiled, her eyes watering just like his own. "Me too, Shippo," she whispered "Me too."

X-_X-_X

"The hunter that you ordered," said Kagura silkily as she kneeled to a bow and slid the shoji door open. A tall, intimidating frame stepped through the door. It was a man, dirtied and ragged looking, but a man nonetheless. He carried a samurai's sword, but wore no armor, and his dark hair fell in greasy tangles to his shoulders. His eyes held murder.

Naraku made a low, humming noise and nodded for the hunter to sit in front of him, which he did. "What makes you so special?" he inquired. Kagura slid the shoji door shut, but remained in the room.

The hunter answered slowly "I've never lost a prey."

"And you hunt them with that sword?" asked Naraku mockingly.

"I hunt with whatever is necessary," replied the hunter, his own tone rising.

Naraku remained silent for a moment. "I have a job for you to complete."

The hunter expected him to elaborate but after a moment it became clear that Naraku was watching him and waiting for some sort of response from him. "The target?" the hunter asked.

"A fox," he replied lazily "Youko Kurama."

The hunter started "The legendary thief?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow and Kagura grinned viciously "You don't think you can hunt the thief?" he asked.

The hunter turned an eye first to Kagura behind him and then Naraku in front of him, licking his lips "Payment?"

"One thousand ryo," Naraku said.

The hunter nodded "I can capture him."

"No," said Naraku, his red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room "I don't want you to _capture _the thief; I want you to _eliminate_ him."

"For a thousand ryo I can put him in a kimono and march him around a tea house," the hunter responded.

"Good," Naraku smirked, and then laughed "Very good!"

The hunter didn't so much as crack a smile; however that could very well have been from the icy presence behind him. Kagura huffed and Naraku calmed himself. "I join my puppet at battle in just a short time, during which battle you _will_ eliminate the fox."

The hunter nodded again and made a move to rise "I must prepare," he said.

Naraku smiled, his skin contorting "Good. Kagura will bring you, and you will return when you are prepared."

Naraku closed his eyes and grinned widely, listening to the shoji open and close. Yes, very soon he would have his greatest goal accomplished, and then he would have the power to do anything, and everything he could ever fancy doing.

Power was everything.

**X-_X-_X**

**I do apologize for the wait (something that probably happens in every chapter, ne?) The semester is over so I should have a bit more time now; things were depressing for a bit. I am officially at the point where I'm going to be promising one update a month now though.**

**There's not going to be an over whelming amount of romance in this story, that will probably be left up to the sequel. Also, some might have a problem with this story ending at chapter eleven when that gets put up, however there is going to be such a drastic shift in setting that, to me, it seems ridiculous. The sequel will also be up to date with Yu Yu Hakusho history.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Newest Ally**

**Chapter 9**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

The early morning dew was soaking into the bottom of the hakama the travelers were wearing, however it was unavoidable, and it would be more so as their travels finally began. They were gathered in the courtyard of Lord Gaara, and were watching, and waiting, for Lord Kyuubi's party to depart, so that they may leave.

"I still can't believe that Kyuubi is marching to _join_ Sesshomaru," muttered Inu-Yasha.

"Why?" asked Sango, looking somewhat surprised "It's normal for there to be allied ties amongst demons is it not?"

"Tch, allies," Inu-Yasha retorted "I'm just surprised that people can put up with him for the length of a battle."

"You've put up with him before," input Miroku softly from their side. You almost couldn't here him over the noise of Kyuubi's departing convoy "Remember the battle with Sounga?"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Inu-Yasha "He's still a bastard though."

"Look!" said Kagome excitedly, she pointed up to the back of one of the last departing supply caravans "There's Shippo!"

They all did turn to look up to where Shippo was perched on the back of the caravan. When he spotted them he excitedly waved back, and though it was too far for Kagome to notice the tears running down his face, Inu-Yasha did, and he smiled unhappily.

Kagome was trying to be strong, however she really had bonded with the kit in a way she never thought she would, and she really hadn't been parted with him since their meeting, just odd days and nights when she went back home, never for an extended period of time.

"The kit will be fine," Youko whispered in her ear, causing her to jump.

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Inu-Yasha when he looked over to Kagome. The noise of the departing lord dimmed, and Gaara's servants went back to preparing his own convoy.

"I'll be traveling with your group," Youko said offhand "Didn't I mention?"

"What?" exclaimed both Kouga and Inu-Yasha, twin expressions of shocked fury and horror on their faces. Sango exchanged a surprised look with Miroku.

"You're dressed in the manner of the south," spat Kouga "Shouldn't you be running towards Sesshomaru with that Caravan that's _already left_?"

"How I'm dressed matters not," said Youko waving a hand loftily. "I've decided to help gather these allies of yours, though I find it doubtful that you have any."

Inu-Yasha gave a unintelligible growl of fury. "Besides," Youko said, eyeing Kagome "Aren't the Shikon Shards the goal in this little spat? Shouldn't you welcome all the protection you can get?"

He eyed Kagome as he said this, his eyes taking her in up and down. Her eyes had been watering as she had waved off Shippo, now they only held a confused contempt, and an almost apathetic tone. "Yes," she said "Thank you for helping us Youko."

"What?" growled Inu-Yasha dangerously, looking at Kagome.

"Ah-Yes!" jumped in Miroku "We are very indebted Youko-san, thank you for accompanying us."

Youko acknowledged Miroku with a nod "There's nothing else pressing at this time."

Kouga turned away from the group, grumbling "Nothing pressing? I'll show you nothing pressing! There's just a battle…nothing pressing!"

Youko smirked.

Kagome fingered the prism cage that hung from her neck, the jewel shards inside of it. "Should we be leaving now Inu-Yasha?"

"Yeah," he said, he still was trying to intimidate Youko with a glare "Where are we off to first wolf?"

Inu-Yasha finally tore his gaze from the fox as Kouga said "I think we should pick up the Eastern wolves first, and meet my men, the larger our force the more convincing we may be when persuading people to join."

Inu-Yasha nodded. Kagome had to smile a bit as she watched this happen. Kouga and Inu-Yasha being passably civil to one another was an interesting occurrence.

"Who are these great allies of yours that we're gathering?" questioned Youko.

"A few, like-," Kagome began only to be cut off by Miroku.

"That remind me Inu-Yasha," he said "Are we going to ask Totosai to come into the battle?"

As Inu-Yasha began to say "No, better leave the old men out of this," Kagome turned back to Youko, very aware of what was going on around them, and began to answer his question.

"We've discussed," Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha "Finding Jinenji, Kouga knows wolf demons in the area, and he's hoping to contact the northern wolves while there, and ask them to help."

"We're basically gathering mangy wolves from their dens then?" sneered Youko. Kagome's chest fluttered as he said 'we.'

"Hey!" shouted Kouga "Who do you think you're calling mangy? A wolf could kick your ass any day."

Youko raised his head slowly "Hm? Priestess did you hear someone speaking just now?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Inu-Yasha caught Kouga around the middle as he lunged towards Youko. "It's not just wolves, Youko," said Kagome "Jinenji is a powerful hanyou who knows every herb in these lands; he'll be a great help against the poisons on Naraku."

"Oh good, some mangy wolves and yet another half breed," Youko exclaimed. Kagome sweat dropped, and _both_ Inu-Yasha and Kouga attempted to vault onto Youko, Kagome moved in front of him quickly to prevent this. The fox demon laughed all the while.

"If you don't watch your silver tongue you're going to end up missing limbs," hissed Kagome at Youko.

"What?" he asked softly, moving forward just subtly enough that his body was pressed to hers own. She did a good job of holding her surprise she kept her firm gaze forward, on Inu-Yasha and Kouga, who were being talked back by Miroku. "Concerned for my safety?"

"Ha," Kagome laughed nervously, edging forward "You wish."

Youko grinned at her, as she turned to glare at him haughtily.

"What are you people still doing here?" demanded a terrifying voice from behind them. It was Lord Gaara, in full battle dress, hair a flaming halo of blood around him.

No one answered him at first; they were all unnerved by his presence. Youko switched his face into a haughty façade of nonchalance and Miroku managed to gather his voice.

"My Lord, we're preparing our departure."

"You're _departure_," retorted Lord Gaara "Was to be after Lord Kyuubi's, who has been gone for some minutes now."

Miroku stuttered.

"You fools!" the incensed demon roared, servants in the immediate surrounding area started in fear "We have a war to wage, you priestess," his glare found Kagome "You hold the fate of this world around your neck, you miscreants must leave now! Find your allies and then find your way to the battle, to finish what hell you have unleashed on this world."

Youko's façade dropped and his eyes actually shifted in nervousness, he had forgotten the unstabled mind of the raccoon. His uncle was one of the few that tempered the beast, and with his presence gone the bloodlust had returned. He tried thinking of something to calm him but was too late.

"Leave," he roared once more, his hand raised in the air and behind it a shocking wall of sand.

The next few moments were a whirlwind of activity. Inu-Yasha grabbed Sango, Kouga grabbed Miroku, and Youko swung Kagome onto his back as they made a great sprint for the gates. The roar of sand was behind them, and in front of them, and in their very ears it seemed.

They did make it through the gates though, and did not stop their sprint until they were some distance from the compound. The demons released the humans they had carried and looked around wearily, their senses checking the area naturally.

"_That_ is one of our allies?" spat Kouga "What do we expect him to do for us?"

"He's loyal to Sesshomaru," said Inu-Yasha in a slight pant "Crazy bastard."

"He's unstable," Youko acquiesced. He had set Kagome down with out a sneer or lewd comment, surprising her. She was also surprised that they'd managed to make it out of the brief sand storm with their supplied in tact.

X-_X-_X

Kagome watched Ayame with weary eyes, not forgetting the way she had threatened to harm her once upon a time. However Kouga had wisely kept many of his usual possessively romantic comments to himself, and hadn't stirred up any untoward conflict yet. It was surprising.

The true surprise, she mused, had been their arrival at the great den of the Eastern Wolves. There were many of them, far more that Kouga's own pack, whom he said was waiting at the border of the West. They had also been amongst Ayame, and wolves that she had roused from the north. She had said that word of their apparent conflict had spread like wild fire through the lands, and that there were quite a few beings making their way to the West.

Miroku and Sango had shown surprise at this, they couldn't figure out how word of Naraku's actions had traveled as quickly as it had. Ayame's response had been a shrug, and she had said that Naraku had made many enemies. She didn't seem to care very much though; the first words out of her mouth had been directed at Kouga.

"You're battling him, right?" she had demanded.

"Of course," he had replied, his voice dark "I have brethren to avenge do I not?"

She had nodded and had continued speaking of battle with Kouga, and the Eastern Lord, whom Kagome had learned was named Tetsuo. The Eastern Lord was an opposing figure, and when Kouga had opened his mouth and treated him with as brash an attitude as he did everyone else Kagome had feared for him, however the next moment they greeted each other as brothers.

"And the smell does not unnerve you?" asked Youko from her left, his voice startling her out of her memories.

"What smell?" she asked crossly. Youko had done nothing but antagonize wolves since he entered the den with them, and only an explanation from Miroku of how he was their ally and a grudging word from Kouga had spared Youko new scars.

"Of their filthy pelts of course," Youko responded arrogantly. Kagome quickly looked around to make sure no one heard his rude comment; she didn't want to be in the middle of a demon brawl.

"I think the wolves are great," she snarled back. "You should be glad that they're helping us."

"I don't think the presence of an additional pack of pelt wearers is going to sway much in battle," he said, his voice was easier, less attitude more thought. "The battle will be decided by a few actions, of a few people, not by armies."

Kagome didn't know how to respond. She'd never witnessed war personally, and certainly not a warring era war. She furrowed her brow. It was probably true that more people really wouldn't do anything productive for them, but she thought that it would serve to at least distract Naraku.

"Well," she finally said, going back to his earlier comment "We'll be leaving soon to make the run to Jinenji's village, Kouga's almost done inside."

"Thank the kami," said Youko, his voice expelling itself loudly, he rolled his eyes.

Kagome resisted a smile; sometimes his attitude reminded her of Shippo. She supposed it was a fox trait. She barely noticed when his shoulder diped sideways and met hers in just the most casual of a brush. However when the skin of their arms brushed she spent several moments remembering how to breath, it was _fire_.

"It's a good thing that we don't have to waste time heading north to look for Ayame," said Kagome, it came out in a jerky speech, cracked and broken, nervous. "We'll be able to respond to Sesshomaru's messenger when it comes with news of the battle's impending commencement."

"Sesshomaru," said Youko, as if testing the name on his tongue "Why is he wiling to join this battle? Does he not hate the half-mutt?"

"Doesn't a demon want to protect his lands naturally?" countered Kagome.

"Sesshomaru is a demon who needs many reasons," responded Youko "Of that much do I remember about the pompous lord."

"Well," said Kagome slowly "He also had his ward kidnapped by Naraku at one point."

"His ward?" Youko's tone flickered in open surprise "Does he have a betrothed? I have heard no whisper in the lands about that stick in the mud willing to lower himself in marriage."

"No, it's a little girl that travels with him," said Kagome, there came some loud whistles from inside and some shouting, it sounded as if the Eastern Lord was rousing his troops "A human girl."

Youko's shoulder froze against hers "A _human_ child travels with him?"

"Yes," said Kagome, she looked over at him. "He's protective of her."

Youko's familiar smirk wound its way back to his face "My how the mighty have fallen."

Kagome made a distinctly dissatisfied noise in the back of her throat. "Talk about mighty," she muttered.

There were footsteps from behind them and the rest of Kagome's friends appeared walking brusquely from the den. "We're ready?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah," said Inu-Yasha "The wolf is staying behind with Tetsuo, and meeting up with his pack."

Kagome nodded "Finally," Youko said under his breath.

"Time to find Jinenji," said Sango, Kirara changed as if sensing their departure.

Miroku looked up at the sun, shading his eyes "It's a good thing we didn't have to go north," he said "With the time we've treaded we need to reach Jinenji before nightfall."

"They did mention we only had until tomorrow night or so at best," murmured Sango to him. Miroku nodded.

"Good," said Inu-Yasha, he picked Kagome up and threw her on his back before she could utter a noise. Her 'Oomph' prevented her from sitting him. Inu-Yasha sat a cocky look to Youko as he leapt off the mountain ledge with Kagome. "Let's go," he called to the others.

"Yes," said Youko "Let's."

X-_X-_X

"I do not want to fight," Jinenji had said his voice slow and long. His eyes weren't

"You won't have too," Kagome had replied, laying her hand on his giant arm. She tried to plead with her voice, and beg with her eyes. "Please, we just want your help in case someone gets hurt. Jinenji you're the best healer I know."

Jinenji had only nodded, collected pouches of herbs, and followed them out of the village. Kagome felt regret for concerning Jinenji in their battle but she saw very little else they could do. Everyone that knew how to heal would be battling, herself included. Kaede was too old to get involved, and Jinenji could protect his patients.

"You seem to be getting lost in those meddlesome human thoughts of yours often enough lately," said Youko.

Kagome started and immediately got angry at herself. That was the _second_ time Youko Kurama had startled her out of her personal musings.

"What's it to you?" she retorted, probably more forceful than she intended. She closed her eyes and stubbornly drove a stick into the ground, her nose dangerously close to being stuck in the air.

"Nothing of course," he replied, arrogantly. He seated himself down between her log and the tree behind her. They were all spread around the clearing they had found to camp in for the night. Inu-Yasha went to patrol the area, Miroku and Sango had been hovering over one another, and Jinenji had dissolved himself into the shadows the fire had created and appeared to be meditating or sleeping.

Youko was annoying her with his presence, as usual.

"War brings on the best in people," he said.

"The best?" she snorted "War does nothing but destroy people, their lives, and their families."

"You're wrong," he replied. He actually said this without a sneer, a smirk, and nary a smug attitude. "War brings out the best in a person. It is in war that we see the true measure of a person."

Kagome just shook her head, looking away. Her hand drifted to the jewel shards at her neck. She eyed Sango and Miroku for a moment, she couldn't hear the words they exchanged, but she doubted that she should anyway. She was also confident that they were far enough away not to understand the murmurs that were being exchanges by her and Youko.

"What could make you _really_ want to help us?" asked Kagome. "No bravado or half lies this time."

Youko pursed his lips, leaning into a more relaxed position. Kagome could feel the exhale of his breath across her shoulder and up her neck. "You're not going to like my answer," he said.

"Try me."

"When I first came to your group," he said "I had every intention of taking the Shikon no Tama for myself."

Kagome stiffened. "Inu-Yasha was right."

"Dog demons have a nose for lies," he murmured. He hadn't changed his relaxed attitude, and he was looking directly up into her face, although she was stalwartly looking forward, to the camp fire.

"And now?" she asked, her voice was much more stern, as if she were expecting an answer she had to prepare herself for.

"Now I'm bored," he said loftily. Kagome blinked.

"You're bored?" she said incredulously. "You put your life on the line in a battle, because you're _bored_?"

"Priestess," Youko said, his voice husky "My life will never be on the line, I _am_ a kitsune after all."

"How can you be bored?" she continued. "Bored enough for battle?"

"Priestess, you do not understand the life of a demon," he replied. His eyes trailed from her face and he, too, stared at the fire, the shadows flickering across his face as the flame did.

Kagome made a disquieted noise.

Youko sighed "At your life now, after doing all your work to put this jewel back together, do you think you have lived a lifetime yet?"

Kagome answered, almost afraid "Sometimes it feels as though I've lived five lifetimes."

"Exactly," he whispered sitting up straighter and leaning into her. "Think of Sesshomaru, the dog demon of the West, he has lived half a millennium, with the world we live in, do you think he feels he has lived his lifetime a hundred times over?"

"Or," Youko continued, his voice right in her ear "Think of the mutt. Legends say he spent fifty years trapped to a tree. That is longer than most humans live."

Kagome didn't comment on the average life span of _her_ time, but she didn't dispute his logic. "So you really are…bored?"

"Yes," he replied.

Kagome nodded, however Youko was not finished with the subject. He reached over swiftly, and fingered the shards at her neck. "I am not after these," he murmured it directly into her ear "What would I do with _all_ that power?"

Kagome swatted his hand away "Annoyance."

"I'm wounded, priestess," Youko responded rolling his eyes. To think that a human priestess wasn't wary of swatting a demon's hand away, especially at this close of contact? It was, of course, intriguing.

"What do you expect to do once this battle's over?" asked Kagome, somewhat sarcastically "Start pillaging the country side."

Youko smiled a lopsided smirk "Why, priestess, I've already perfected that."

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to explore what has yet to be explored."

"What has yet to be explored?" asked Kagome, interested.

"I might secure my lineage," said Youko, then his eyes lit up "Or one thing that no demon has yet to do."

He looked expectantly at Kagome, she sighed. "What's that?"

"Pass the eel demons that guard the entrance to the foreign lands," he said, his tone suggested that this was particularly daring, difficult, and worthy of praise.

"What?" asked Kagome, very interested "Eel demons?"

"I suppose I didn't expect humans to know of _geography_," he sneered lightly. Kagome refrained from telling him that it was a safe bet that she new one thousand times more geography that he did.

"Of the top of the Eastern lands, and all along the Eastern borders there is a sea of great water that protects a land that no demon of this land has crossed," Youko began "Eel demons, that speak in a foreign tongue, protect against any demon of Japan from crossing their line."

Kagome furrowed her brow "But haven's foreign demons come to this land?" she asked, she though that they had faced one at some point…

"They don't stop their countrymen from coming, just us from going," he said "Kuronue barely escaped with his life the last time, though he is much less crafty than I."

"Kuronue?" Kagome asked, still thinking about the Eel demons, she couldn't believe that she had never heard of it.

"My partner," said Youko waving his hand "One of a band of legendary thieves."

"Hm," said Kagome. It seemed ridiculous but she had never really thought of Youko's life outside of what he had shown them. He was a thief, a nephew of a kitsune lord, and apparently…a friend.

"And this is what you want to do with your life?" asked Kagome.

"This lifetime yes," said Youko superiorly. "Eventually I will do other things with my life."

"Do you think you'll do _normal_ things?" she asked him.

"What does your human mind consider normal?" he asked in reply.

"I don't know," she mused, she plucked up some grass with her hands; the clearing had become much quieter. "Find a mate, set up a home somewhere, _and stop _pillaging."

Youko let out a laugh at that "I think thieving has lost its value to me already," he said "That other human idiocy doesn't even sound appealing."

"A home and a family certainly sound appealing to me," Kagome said petulantly.

Youko grinned again, a step away from a smile. "I bet it does, priestess, I bet it does," he rose to his feet with only the grace of a youkai, and then looked back down at her "Time for humans to rest their weak bodies."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes, but she did take the idea into consideration, her sleeping bag was looking more and more appealing by the second.

Youko watched Kagome fall asleep silently, and he watched Inu-Yasha slink back into camp, glare at him, and jump into a tree. Youko himself didn't enjoy sleeping trees as the mutt did, however he did dissolve into the shadows behind the priestess' tree, never noticing Jinenji's eyes follow him the whole way.

"Maybe I'll do those things one day," he said, trying to find the night sky through the tree tops, then he grinned to himself "Well, maybe more like the next lifetime," he snorted "A mate? How preposterous."

X-_X-_X

"How far Inu-Yasha?" shouted Sango from atop Kirara. They were rushing as fast as they possibly could, the wind was whipping past their faces, and the morning had just broken out into grey misery.

"The asshole's messenger said they were camped beyond the Enishi ridge," Inu-Yasha shouted back, over his shoulder. Kagome was once more slung on the back of Youko Kurama, however in light of recent events Inu-Yasha couldn't waste the time being jealous.

"What about our wolf allies?" shouted Miroku.

"They should be here already!" Inu-Yasha shouted back.

The next moment they broke through the tree line, Kirara deepening to run along the ground. Open ground expanded before them, the sky clear above them. They were summoned to a great cliff, and below them should be a life altering act. All of a sudden Inu-Yasha halted and the ground opened up before them.

Kagome clambered off Youko's back quickly, straining her eyes to look around her. Sango and Miroku were paused at the edge of the great cliff, their mouths set in a grim line. She hurried forward.

"Kami-sama," Kagome whispered. Before her, on a usually calm meadow plain below them was pure anarchy. Death and destruction lay waste across the horizon, and demon battled demon. She bowed her head, her fists clenched tight.

The battle had begun.

Youko moved silently forward, observing the chaos with an almost bored expression, it was surely not a surprising sight for a demon. He put a hand on Kagome's right shoulder, leaning in to mutter into her left ear. "Remember what I said, priestess."

She inclined her head, looking up at him with wide eyes. Her pure soul was affected by what was going on below them, and she felt a great responsibility for breaking the jewel.

"War brings out the best in a person."

**X-_X-_X**

**Slightly late, not too bad this time. Anyone realize I'm a procrastinator next? Hopefully you enjoyed reading, and I look forward to any comments or thoughts you care to leave!**

**Thanks,**

**  
AnimeSiren**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Newest Ally**

**Chapter Ten**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

Kagome felt as though she were drowning, it was the only comparison she had to explain it. Her mind felt numb to her, her ears felt deafened, and her limbs seemed to move of their own accord. A war raged around her, a war that she was intimately involved in, but had never felt more outside of.

Battle was nothing like she had imaged. Movies, books, even classes couldn't have prepared her for what it was really like. Seeing a man ripped apart, or seeing someone accidentally felled by a teammate, or just seeing the hundreds of bodies, demon ally and enemy alike, that lined the plain's ground was nothing she could have been prepared for.

At first she had noticed these things, she had cried out when she saw Ginta ripped from Kouga's side, and saw him tore limb from limb within moments, his face still not even showing that he knew what was happening. Rushing from one place to the next she had been hesitant to tread over the bodies, but eventually realized that there seemed to be no true ground anymore.

Her eyes were able to take in the carnage at first, her spiritual powers whipping around her and around the arrows she shot into the hearts of as many enemies as she could. However eventually her body numbed, it could have been disastrous if it hadn't. Eventually she wasn't distracted by the piercing cry of a dying warrior, or the never ending shower of blood that came through the air. Eventually her body gave up on noting that.

She fought with all she could. When ever she let an arrow loose she filched one from the wreckage around her, making sure to be never caught unawares without weapon ready. She wasn't quite sure where the majority of her friends were. She saw Sango's Hiraikotsu fly through the air from somewhere to the right, and noticed Youko's whip streak behind her every now and then, and also caught Sesshomaru's bloodlust ahead of her. A few times she thought she saw Inu-Yasha battling…Naraku.

She never thought that it'd be this hectic. She thought they would be heroes streaking through the battlefield as a ground.

Kagome wasn't prepared for this.

X-_X-_X

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome breathed. She had made her way to the center of the battlefield now. All around her powerful demons were clashing in battle. Allies, or rather minions, of Naraku were being killed in a steady stream of multi colored blood by the ferocious duo of Kyuubi and Gaara. Kagome rushed past an irate Sesshomaru who was pulling around for another joint dive at Naraku with Inu-Yasha.

Youko was no where to be seen.

She watched what was going on before her like a hawk. Trusting enough that she wasn't about to get impaled in the back with a sword.

Everyone was injured; it was hard not to be. She herself had a littering of scraps and superficial cuts all along her body, one particular one that kept blood flowing into her eye at the most inopportune of moments. Her white haori was riddled with a tale of death now, not unlike those that were around her.

Inu-Yasha was a mess. His battle with Naraku was certainly fierce, and Kagome wasted a moment considering that she thought it was lucky that Sesshomaru had decided to use his fierce sword and will to attempt to destroy the half-breed Onigumo.

Kyuubi looked moderately untouched, but weary beyond measure. The red head at his side was drenched in blood, and with bile in her throat Kagome turned away, unable to tell if it was from the demons he brutally slay or his own.

Naraku looked…disenchanted. It seemed he hadn't been quite prepared for the might they had rallied against him, unprepared for the Southern Lord that came with legions of trained demons behind him. He kept looking to the air, as if expecting Kagura's feather to be streaming downwards to aide him. Kagome vaguely wondered if Kagura had met her demise.

Kanna had. Kagome had seen that much, it had been bloody, and Kagome wasn't quite sure whether she was prepared to ever meet Sesshomaru's eye again.

Kagome watched, an arrow nocked, as she saw Inu-Yasha lunge at Naraku. He raised Tetsusaiga high and brought it down in a curving arc, unleashing all of its power on the dark haired villain. It impacted him with variable harm, but mainly served to eradicate the legion of demons behind Naraku, Sesshomaru barely managing to escape the blast.

Kagome saw Inu-Yasha grin at this, and she shook her head. Sesshomaru flung a growl across the way.

"This is impossible," she muttered vaguely. She dared to look over her shoulder at what was behind her, and watched as blood splashed itself across her chest from a too close kill. Her nocked arrow flew straight and true to help Sango. All at once she felt her numbness disappear.

Kagome felt unerring fear. Fear for herself, and her allies, fear for what it would mean if they failed, and fear, just a little bit, for what it would mean if they won. Then something more awoke within her. She felt power in her veins.

With the smell of blood so strong that she could almost taste it she barely noticed the wind pick up around her. The nonexistent breeze came to life in a tumultuous wave. For a moment it seemed as if the high level demons around her paused and spared her a glance, but the battle sought there attention back. Naraku struck Inu-Yasha across the face.

Sesshomaru sought to cleave Naraku's head from his shoulders, but succeeded only to clip his hair. It was barely noticed by Kagome. Her entire focus was on the being that had tried to destroy her friends and herself, and the world around them, for longer than she cared to remember.

The tides turned, though she couldn't tell if they were in her favor, when Naraku suddenly noticed her as well.

She felt his eyes on her, and a cold grip clench around her heart, and then her strength faltered some, the wind dying down slightly, as she noticed Naraku change direction. Instead of landing a second blow on Inu-Yasha he shifted his feet and pivoted himself and his great pelt in a new direction.

Directly towards Kagome.

Kagome felt a scream rip her throat as she felt Naraku's cold fingers run across her skin, and up towards her mouth, but it was a scream for naught. Naraku had found his prize, and it wasn't Kagome's life.

He held the Shikon Jewel shards in his hands, freshly ripped away from Kagome's neck, and grinned triumphantly at all around him. His maniacal laugh echoing all around.

Kagome felt the wind die down fully, and felt hot tears begin to wind their way down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it.

She had failed.

"No," Kagome croaked, reaching a fruitless hand out in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was as weak as she was. Naraku, evil, dastardly Naraku, had took what was most precious to her and her cause from her with a single move. How could she let him?

Kagome felt Inu-Yasha's eyes on her and dropped her face, clenching her hands to her ears, wishing that the battle would block out just as it had before, wishing that she could make Naraku's triumphant calls disappear.

"I can't believe I let everyone down," she whimpered to herself, hearing Sesshomaru engage Naraku in the battle once more. She felt inhumane anger replace her fear and shock, and her sadness too. She couldn't believe that what had just happened was reality.

She felt the Jewel become one once more. In her very bones Kagome felt her shards join with Naraku's and then everyone felt the shockwave that resulted next.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity froze, and the outer battle still raging around them. Everyone knew that Kagome had let down her friends and allies.

Kagome gritted her teeth together and fisted her hands around her bow. "No," she said loudly and then "_No_!" she screamed.

The wind picked up again as if it had never left, the angry adrenaline being replaced by something more powerful in her veins.

She nocked another arrow and leveled her bow at the dark champion in front of her. He was clutching a darkened jewel in his hands. "Naraku," she called. Her voice was clear, and there was something more on it as well, an authority that had never previously been there.

"What little priestess?" he called back "Do you think your arrows can help you now?"

Kagome wasn't sure. However she wasn't quite thinking clearly anymore. A tunnel had been created between her and Naraku, a one minded track that had her only thinking of his demise.

She didn't notice Sesshomaru or Inu-Yasha advancing on either side of Naraku, great battle blades raised.

"Naraku," Kagome said. Her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew that Naraku heard her as clearly as she was standing beside him "I will kill you, and I will be happy about your death, happier than any person has ever been at the death of another."

Kagome loosed her arrow; its aim was for his heart. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru raised their blades as well, and all three powers met in a tumultuous clash of heat and power that all were certain this world had never experienced before.

X-_X-_X

Youko had felt the shockwave, and feared that the worst had befallen the battle. He briefly thought of his uncle's life, and then dismissed the thought. A demon never concerned himself with outside thoughts during a battle. Bloodshed was the ultimatum in a battle, and being a thief had taught Youko Kurama that much.

He felled the demon before him, watching the wolf demon idiot of Kagome's hop over the carcass and onward towards the center of the battlefield. He 'humphed.' "Let the whelp go," he muttered, cracking his long vine whip in the air around him.

Youko's eyes were drawn back to the front of him as another opponent stepped before him.

"What do we have here?" murmured the fox. "A human wants to become my prey?"

The man in front of him was obviously a man who had spent his life wallowing in the sty of human life. He was a street urchin who thought with his money pouch instead of his head or heart. The man was obviously a _killer_.

His hair hung in greasy tangles about him, and his dirty haori was hanging lazily off a shoulder. He had naught a weapon on him but a single samurai blade.

"Youko Kurama, you have a bounty on your head," the man said, his voice matched his hair.

"I've had many bounties on my head," replied Kurama. He was cocky, but what was a human to his great power? Many had come to claim his hide before, and no one had ever succeeded, obviously.

The man only grinned, unsheathed his sword, and then literally _disappeared_.

Youko growled. What kind of human was this? He turned and looked all around him, his whip clutched tight. There was no sign of the man. He couldn't even sense the man's spirit energy.

"Right here!" whispered a voice, before Youko spun just in time to avoid a direct blow to the abdomen. He shifted to avoid the human but felt the tip of the man's sword grate along his chest.

Youko grinned as the human showed a face of mild surprise. "You really are legendary."

Youko sneered. "You'll be dead soon."

"No," said the hunter "You will be though."

"I doubt that," responded Youko. He moved swiftly towards the hunter, reaching both with his whip and with the shrubs below, that snaked up to entrap the man's ankles.

However, the damn man disappeared, _again_.

Youko didn't even hide his frustration; there was no time for that. He hadn't felt the man reappear the last time, and he doubted this time would be any different.

He was right. The hunter reappeared and plunged his sword through Youko's arm, tearing flesh and muscle from bone. Youko restrained a moan of pain and whirled to face the man, only to find that he couldn't.

"What?" he muttered, his face scrunching as he felt a cold sweat begin to bead its way down his face. His whip fell from his grasp, and he met the ground below, straining to keep control of his senses.

The hunter kneeled next to him.

"The legendary Youko Kurama wasn't even aware of the poison that ran from my sword to his veins?" question the hunter sarcastically. His laughter echoed another man's laughter, one from further away that Youko had trouble focusing on.

Youko felt his brow furrow further. How had he not detected the man's poison when the first cut had befallen his chest? He had dealt with more than his fair share of poisons in his time on this earth. How had a mere _human _been able to surmount all of that?

"The demons are a failing race," the hunter continued, his voice a malicious flirt in Youko's ears "Humans have been gaining strength while you brawn demons have been hiding in your lairs and preying on the weak."

Youko couldn't even manage a retort; he was trying to control his body as best he could. He refused to die here!

"Humans will inherit this Earth," the hunter said before rising. He spit on Youko's body and laughed again "One thousand ryo for your death, fox! One thousand ryo for five minutes of my day!"

Youko couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes as he felt the hunter depart and realized that emotion that he had long suppressed was welling behind his eyes.

X-_X-_X

Kagome smiled. Kagome grinned. Kagome giggled, then laughed, and fell to the ground in great guffaws of triumph.

It had been beautiful. Her arrow meeting with the conjoined arcs of Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha, and it had been powerful. Naraku had burned in front of them all, the Jewel flying into the air, and all of his demons disappearing with him. They were little more than a foul stench on the wind.

The allies that had marched with Naraku had taken moments to defeat after that, _moments_. All around her there was celebrating on the field. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were exchanging equally satisfied glances, neither of them seemingly aware that they were supposed to hate each other as usual.

Kagome only had eyes for what was in nestled in the grass, meters from her.

The Shikon no Tama.

"At last," she said. Her limbs felt spent but still she found the energy to walk across the patch and pick up the Jewel, purifying it with a touch. Happy tears erased her tears of fear, and their tracks from earlier.

"Kagome," said Inu-Yasha, his chest heaving from exertion. "You did it."

"We all did," she smiled, a feeling of unquenchable fondness growing inside of her. It was true; everyone on that plain had a part in this victory.

Her smile began to fade though. She felt odd all of a sudden.

"Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha, his voice felt like it was a long ways away, with an unbridled amount of worry in it.

Her world went black, and then white again all at once.

X-_X-_X

"Kagome?" sang a sweet voice. For a moment Kagome thought it was her mother's voice, but she blinked away that thought and looked around her.

The world she was floating in was bright all around, no sign of shadow or of the battle that should be surrounding her. She was stripped of her wounds, and her clothing too. She could still feel the weight of the Shikon no Tama in her grasp though, and she looked down at it.

When she looked back up there was a women before her, a women more beautiful than she ever though she had ever seen. Power emanated from this woman as well, pure, wondrous power.

"Midoriko?" breathed Kagome, her soul already knowing the answer.

"Thank you, Kagome," replied the other woman "For all that you have done."

Kagome wished she could kneel before the woman, however her thoughts were barely processing what was going on around her.

"It's time," the woman said, no, Midoriko said.

"For what?" asked Kagome reverently.

Midoriko only smiled, her voice sounding like an echo. "You know what for, Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome returned Midoriko's smile, barely feeling her cheeks tilt upwards "For the wish?"

Midoriko nodded.

Kagome's smile faltered. "But can I do this?" she asked "Can I really do this; I've failed at so much…"

"Kagome," Midoriko said "Do you truly believe that? Think of all the good that you and your friends have wrought the world, all that has been saved from destruction. The legacy that you will leave."

Kagome still didn't seem convinced.

"Just speak from your heart," Midoriko said "What is it that every fiber of your being truly wishes for?"

Kagome thought of everything that she could ever want, everything that her friends could ever want, however her very soul seemed to thrive when she thought of the correct thing. She tilted her head backwards and held the jewel out towards Midoriko.

"Midoriko-sama," she said "I wish the jewel would disappear from the world, and never would a power like that seek to thrive here again."

Midoriko nodded and Kagome continued "And…I think that we need a chance at peace."

She opened her eyes again and looked imploringly at the spirit in front of her "Give reality another chance to prove itself. Our world needs a chance at peace."

"And so it shall be done," replied Midoriko, and the world around Kagome faded, as did the jewel in her hands.

Kagome felt peace.

X-_X-_X

Youko more felt the shadows over take him, than actually see light diminish. He was almost bereft of his senses. It was his uncle that turned him over on his back, but it was Kagome that kneeled down to him, looking as if she were attempting to heal him.

His uncle, ever one for bluntness, waved her hands aside "There's no use, priestess."

"What?" Kagome chocked out, Youko felt a drop of water hit his cheek and realized that the priestess, that Kagome, was shedding tears for him. Who knew?

"Poison," muttered Youko with his dry mouth.

"Just," Kagome strained in the sunlight, as if she were looking for words "Just hold on, I'm sure Jinenji can do something, or-or."

Youko mustered the strength to grab her clutching hands in one of his own. "Too late," he said in as much a nonchalant tone as he could manage when nearly dead.

"Why?" Kagome demanded, more to herself than to either of the fox demons.

"I think I have…a plan for the next life," said Youko, and it was all his pleasure that his accompanying smirk managed to put a watery smile on the priestess' face as well.

"Do you?" asked Kagome with a hysterical giggle. "That's surprising."

Youko smiled a true smile reminiscent of peace. Then all emotion faded for a moment, shadows beginning to well up behind his bright eyes, great clouds beginning to take his sight.

He raised a shaking hand to Kagome's face, daring to touch the priestess' cheek without asking, as he was wont to do. "Kagome," he said, using her name without a teasing lilt. "I think I could have spent a lifetime with you," he said "I think, dare I say, I could have even loved like a human with you."

Kagome felt her heart break, how could he admit that now? Of all times? She grabbed his hand, and Youko spared a glance at his uncle. The man would continue on without him, his death would be no great lose, but he hoped that his uncle would remember the lifetime they had spent together, lifetimes ago.

"War brings out the best in a person," Kagome sobbed out.

Then Youko Kurama's spirit fled his body, in a great scheme that the world wasn't ready yet to see hatched.

X-_X-_X

A winged bat demon watched from the recesses of the forest edge as his long time comrade, and friend, was taken from this world. The priestess woman that he had seemingly hated so much was leaning over him and shedding tears for him.

"Damn it, Kurama," said Kuronue "You've tricked me once again, stolen what I never thought you'd steal."

Kuronue turned, his wings unfurling and his mind locking down again. He disappeared into the forest, heading back to a life of thieving and plundering, a life that he had learned and reveled in with a youkai that would no longer walk this Earth with him.

X-_X-_X

It was hours later when the warriors and demon lords dragged their weary triumph back to the great halls of Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. They were all happy, all walking on air, even Kagome, when she could shuck the face of Youko Kurama from her mind.

Kagome turned, to answer Sango's question, when a bright orange ball of fur launched itself into her arms. "Shippo!" she shouted happily. Every one turned at her shout, smiling at her happy exclaim.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, spinning him.

"I thought it prudent he be brought here," said the fox Southern Lord shortly. He turned to his captains who trailed behind him. "Fix wounds, tally loses, but prepare after, we will head out at nightfall, we must return home where we clean up our own messes."

Kagome didn't blame the man for his curt attitude, nor his newfound stoicism. She knew he felt the loss of his nephew. As his captains left, she noticed Sesshomaru turn a corner further into his estate home, and join a small black haired girl, headed deeper into the estate.

"I'm so happy to see you Shippo," Kagome said into the boy's ears, hugging him tighter.

"Hey, runt," said Inu-Yasha, messing up Shippo's hair with a surprising smile alighting his face.

"Inu-Yasha," moaned Shippo, swatting at the half demons hand. Inu-Yasha only laughed, turning to Miroku and smacking the man on the back. He joined the throng of men that were cavorting and making plans to hold great festivals.

Kagome smiled at his retreating back. Inu-Yasha was being treated as a hero by these men, as he should have been all along. Kagome was happy for him. She noticed Sango slip a hand into Miroku's tired palm. An _unblemished_ palm.

Kagome had so much to be happy for, but Shippo's next question made her remember all the things she had to mourn as well. "Where's Youko-san?" he asked, looking around and flicking his tail anxiously.

"Oh, Shippo," said Kagome, her voice tender. She new how much Shippo had wanted to know Youko, and learn about his kind from him. "Youko didn't…make it."

"What?" demanded Shippo, tears welling up behind his clear, innocent eyes "Why?"

"Shh," Kagome comforted, tucking Shippo deeper into her arms. "We can mourn that later, Shippo, now we have to celebrate, and help recover the losses that the world has suffered."

Shippo nodded, but kept his head tucked in securely against Kagome's bosom. He wasn't ready to face what was necessary, and Kagome didn't quite think she was either. The things that knowing Youko for that short amount of time had done to her was irreversible. He had surprised her, and it made her surprise herself in some ways as well.

However Kagome knew that she'd be strong for Shippo and strong for herself as well. If there was one thing that being in the warring states era had taught her it was one vitally important, undeniable lesson:

Reality was something one could never avoid; it came with the future, as all things did.

**X-_X-_X**

**One chapter left. Please review and let me know what you think of this tale, it would mean so much to me.**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Newest Ally**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Enjoy_

**X-_X-_X**

When you were alone the world was always predictably at your fingertips, however you could never take hold of it, grasp it in your fingertips without someone else there. This is a universal truth, and Kagome had realized it long ago. She knew that the Jewel would never have been complete without a group of friends going nearly to hell and back to do so. She knew that her friends would always stand by her.

She knew that she couldn't always stand by them.

Kagome let a deep breath of air rush out of her lips and she looked up at the night sky, a hand resting on the rim of the well. The stars were so bright, the light of the world's ancestors shining down upon them. They reminded her of so many things that had happened.

There was a star to the east that twinkled brightly, surrounded by a constellation of stars of different varieties and lights. This was testament to their travels, their tribulations and the allies they had made. There was a star to the west that was blotted behind a night cloud, the light it gave off reminiscent of Naraku.

Before Kagome could stop herself the bright silver light of the North Star sufficed to remind her of the might of the now truly legendary Youko Kurama. An ally at the end, an enigma his whole life and a damned fool by all accounts, a mischievous fox with too many interests.

The wind shifted, and in her lonliness Kagome felt warm air come on the wind from the south, and her ears picked up the subtle shifts of the leaves and foliage. She lifted her face skywards and felt the renewed hope of an era traveling on that night's breeze.

She laid a second hand on the rim of the well.

"Kagome," the tone was relieved and quick, close to her and behind her. Kagome turned, her hands slipping from the wood of the well, and faced Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha," she said in greeting, her face lighting up in a smile that felt at all at once familiar and awkward. "What're you doing here?"

"Tch," he crossed his arms. However one eye stayed firmly centered on both her and the well. He was nervous. "Looking for you, wench, why else would I waste my time in the middle of the woods at night."

Kagome laughed but found she didn't have an appropriate response. She took a step towards Inu-Yasha and then looked back at the well.

While her attention was shifted Inu-Yasha took several quick steps forward, trying to minimize the distance between them. "Why the hell are you even out here? You're human; you shouldn't be in the middle of the forest at night."

Kagome sighed, and eyed Inu-Yasha for his human comment. "I felt like being alone."

Inu-Yasha dropped his pretense "Going to run away through the well without saying goodbye?"

Kagome paused. That thought may have flitted through her mind at one point but "No," she replied. "I'm staying for the wedding."

"Two days?" demanded Inu-Yasha, all at once shocked and appalled "I'm sure Sango and Miroku are going to be thrilled that their damn wedding only gets you to stay two measly days."

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Kagome "A moment ago you thought I was a moment from jumping into the well anyway!"

Inu-Yasha didn't reply, just looked down at the ground angrily.

Kagome sighed.

"Look," Inu-Yasha said finally. He motioned awkwardly to base of the Goshinboku "Can we just sit for a while."

"Sure," Kagome agreed after a moment. The stars had lost her attention, which was now focused for all intents and purposes on her best friend. They hadn't spoken much since the travel from Sesshomaru's palace.

"I need to stay here to make sure you don't get eaten by some damn random wolf demon or something."

Kagome laughed sincerely at Inu-Yasha's comment. He had obviously not forgotten Kouga's visit earlier that day.

Kouga had come to Kaede's village and had laid a true offer of a mating at her feet, asking her to stay with him, to come and live life amongst him and his pack. The majority of his pack was there behind him to see the official offer, their faces as serious as his though. This was no longer a joke.

Only one wolf stood by Kouga's shoulders, and Kagome had been able to remember Ginta's demise all too well.

It had been surprisingly hard for Kagome to take her hand out of Kouga's, to avoid the looks of the rest of the village and Kouga's wolves, and to not flinch at Inu-Yasha's screaming outrage.

In the end though Kagome had been able to turn him down, it was harder than any other time she had denied him, and the way he had clasped her forearm and looked her in the eye said more than both of them knew. He knew she would deny him.

"Say hello to Ayame for me," Kagome had whispered with stilted lips. Kouga and his pack had left moments later. They were Western victors; great warriors who fought against the might of Naraku, their fame would lead them unchallenged for decades.

The Goshinboku was a comforting presence to the both of them. It called to both their souls with an intimate knowledge of their minds.

"There's nothing that's going to make you stay here?" Inu-Yasha asked, his eyes cast aside and his arms rearranging themselves restless in his fire rat haori. Inu-Yasha was acting so awkward and unlike himself that Kagome knew it wasn't just his anger over her leaving.

"Inu-Yasha," she tried to catch his eyes with her own, finally she just reached out a hand and cupped his chin, turning it towards her. "What is it really?"

Inu-Yasha looked like he honestly wanted to just blow the question off, that he was one second away from saying 'tch' and demanding his previous question once again. However whether it was the fact that they had just gone through the battle of the century, or that they had seen more together than many others could claim, he answered her with all the honesty that a demon, even a half demon, could muster.

"How do you feel about me?"

Kagome couldn't say she wasn't taken aback. She wasn't going to stutter out a reply, or ask him to clarify what he was talking about. She owed him and their friendship some integrity. Her hand slipped from his chin and the voice that she spoke with was the voice of the slow breeze that surrounded them.

"I used to love you," she murmured. Kagome felt traitorous water well in the corner of her eyes.

Inu-Yasha nodded, and if Kagome didn't know better she would have thought that water welled in his eyes as well. "Used to?" he asked, just to be sure. He _had_ to be sure.

"Hai," Kagome said "We've both changed, Inu-Yasha, from the people we were."

Inu-Yasha grunted a reply.

"You know we have," she continued "I think that we were meant for each other, but only to find each other. I think that we needed each other, Inu-Yasha, so that we could be whole."

For as often as Inu-Yasha liked to pretend that he didn't understand most sentimental crap, he knew every word that Kagome said. He understood too, as much as he wished to himself that he didn't.

"You are my best friend," Kagome said, leaning forward and feeling both her voice rise and a couple of tears leak out of her eyes.

Inu-Yasha was quiet for a long time, and Kagome had to steady herself by counting the constellations in the sky. The night was continuing on around them, even when they both wished it would just halt for them.

"I used to love you too," Inu-Yasha said finally. He thrust it out of his mouth, his fangs gnashing against his bottom teeth. It was the constant dynamo of his demon blood fighting the swell of his human blood.

The minutes ticked by. Cicadas began chirping at some point, and a few minutes after Kagome started counting their lullabies Inu-Yasha stood.

She looked up at him in mild surprise; she thought they'd be in a constant battle to not end the silence for most of the night. Like so many times before, he had proved her wrong.

"Is there nothing that can make you stay?" Kagome watched detachedly as his fists flexed.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome said "I've made a decision."

"But why?" he demanded, he spun and thrusts a fist into the base of the Goshinboku, Kagome heard the tree groan in protest. "You have a life here."

"I have a life at _home_ too," Kagome protested "The life I've given up the past few years, the life I need to return to!"

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to run home and never look back at the people that care about you?"

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome threw herself to her feet, making Inu-Yasha take a step back, though his hackles were still raised, and his breath hot against her face. Kagome felt insulted, hurt more like, that he thought she were giving all of her feudal era friends up.

"You can feel the well too," she said "You can feel what I feel right now, we both know that the next time I travel through that well it will be the last, the well is ready to seal itself, and my purpose here is complete."

"But—,"

Kagome cut him off. "I am human. Do you want me to die here, never having seen my family again, or having ever let them know that I lived?"

Inu-Yasha fell silent. They both knew that his protests were the last dying strands of disproven ideal. They cared for one another, and they would both feel the pain of their separation.

Kagome finalized it with one sentence "I don't belong here, I belong in my time, my being here only sets off the balance of things."

"It'll be the last time you see Miroku and Sango," Inu-Yasha muttered distempered.

"And you too, is that it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked. She felt her voice crack though, she knew it would be the last time she saw her human friends, but she swore that she would write their tale, or at least preserve it in her mind.

Inu-Yasha didn't respond.

"I expect you to live, Inu-Yasha," Kagome continued, letting her emotion swell back down, she wasn't strong enough to think of such things just yet. She needed the time to cope. "I haven't spent all this time saving your butt for nothing."

"Tch," he crossed his arms "As if."

Inu-Yasha attempted to play the last card he had "And the brat? Shippo'll want to go with you, what're you going to do? Go home and leave him motherless again?"

Kagome truly contemplated extending her arm across Inu-Yasha's cheek but decided that it would do no good. He was playing a card, and she needed to remember that.

"Shippo needs to stay here," she rationed. "You can protect him, I know you will. For me, Inu-Yasha."

Kagome stepped closer, wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck, and let a pent up sob release into his shoulder. "I expect the two of you to be waiting for me in the future, whole and alive."

Inu-Yasha tentatively wrapped his arms around Kagome's back, taking in as much of her warmth as he could. He breathed in her scent, her hair tickling his nose. She always had the only human scent he could stand.

"You said there aren't any demons left in the future," his tone wasn't reprimanding, he wasn't calling her on a lie or a false hope, he was simply resolute.

"I know," she sobbed crumbling against him "I know."

X-_X-_X

It was almost sunset, and the sky was a shining example of a great end to a nearly perfect day.

Miroku and Sango had been married with joy and adoration on the faces of all that surrounded them. They held each other tenderly and exchanged chuckles when Miroku's hand dipped just a bit too low. They only had eyes for the other, and their ceremony would be remembered in all the hearts of the young village maidens as a true wedding for such a hero and heroine.

Kaede had blessed them with all the traditional blessings. She had called for spousal obedience, truth and faith, and she had exchanged a small smile with the couple as she spoke of the many children they were sure to rear in their lifetime. Kagome was the attentive hand maiden to Sango throughout the wedding, nodding when polite, and hiding her tears when there was nothing else.

The day had been festive and light, but the night would bring what no one had spoken of, or tried to think of for days.

Kagome was leaving the feudal era hundreds of years behind, returning to her time, and leading a life that had been sidetracked.

The hills of Japan, or feudal Japan, were the perfect farewell for her journey, Kagome decided. Their stalwart integrity and bravery represented all she'd like to remember of her struggles and life there. She would remember it always, even when age took her mind, and death took her soul.

Inu-Yasha and Kagome were waiting just inside the cusp of the tree line, they stood side by side, Kagome's grip focused on the pack that she would bring back to her time with her. It was as heavy as their hearts, filled with mementos of her time there, and farewell gifts from her friends.

They watched as their comrades outlines began to appear in the distance. They'd be there in a few minutes. They would all walk together, one last time, to the well. Then it really would be the end.

"Sesshomaru wants me to rejoin life at the citadel."

Kagome looked over at Inu-Yasha in near muted alarm and surprise. "Sesshomaru wants you to move in with him?"

Inu-Yasha scoffed "His prissy highness said that he was extending an invitation to a mutt who had finally proved worth his blood."

Kagome was quite unaware of what the appropriate response to the situation would be. "Are you going to?"

Inu-Yasha grumbled something she couldn't hear and then spoke up louder "I don't know yet."

"Oh," Kagome fell silent.

"Shippo'd like it," Inu-Yasha said "He'd be able to learn from the kitsune emissaries there," his tone was tentative, as if he wasn't sure yet whether that was a good reason.

"What about you?"

"Well there wouldn't be a shortage of pompous crap to rail against," Inu-Yasha admitted with a feral grin. "I'm sure my half-brother and I would be at odds inside of a fortnight."

Kagome felt a rush of something unintelligible inside of her. "I think you should, Inu-Yasha."

"Why?"

"I just…" Kagome trailed off "I feel like it's meant to be."

Inu-Yasha grunted and Kagome raised an arm to wave at their friends who were drawing much closer.

"I miss Youko," Kagome felt the words fly out of her mouth; she resisted the urge to slap a hand over her mouth in surprise. Inu-Yasha starred at her openly.

"Why?" he demanded incredulously, then he shook his head and looked up at the sky, the sun was blood red, and it's light was fading ever faster "Never mind."

Kagome looked down; scuffing a foot into the dirt of the path they were on.

"We really have changed, huh?" Inu-Yasha said. It was rhetorical of course.

"Kagome!" Miroku was breathless in front of them. Kagome looked over his shoulder and realized he had run ahead of the others.

"Miroku?" she asked.

"I need to speak with you," he said, catching his breath "Just for a moment, in private."

Kagome nearly narrowed her eyes at him, 'in private' normally was a bad term to use with Miroku, but he was a married man now. "Sure," she said instead. Kagome eyed Inu-Yasha and then followed Miroku a short ways up the path, just out of earshot of Inu-Yasha she noticed.

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity pushing her blood into a faster beat.

"I know you are strong now, Kagome, strong in your priestess powers, but I think there is something that you are yet unaware of," he said.

Kagome studied him. His dark eyes were set firmly, and the grip he had on her arm was bordering on uncomfortably painful. Miroku was serious about something.

"What?" Kagome asked again, her voice became hushed unnecessarily.

"During the battle, Kagome," his eyes searched her "You felt the death around you?"

"Of course," she said, somewhat taken aback. She had been over whelmed at all the life she felt slip away during that wretched interval.

"And you could feel when it was a more powerful being? Yes?"

"Hai."

"Did you feel Youko slip away?" Miroku asked, he cast a quick glance over his shoulder, meeting Inu-Yasha's suspicious eyes and noting the distance of the others. "Did you feel his soul diminish to the spirit world?"

Kagome felt the liquid in her eyes well. "No," she said, hurt. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please, Kagome," Miroku said softly. "Don't be insulted or anxious. I ask you this for one reason."

Kagome didn't ask him what reason, but shook his hand off her arm.

"I know I've not always been the most serious of spiritual individuals," he continued "The most devoted of monks, but I need you to trust in my skill when I tell you one thing."

"Miroku," Kagome said "What _is_ it?"

"Kagome," Miroku's eyes shined "I didn't feel Youko die."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I didn't feel Youko's soul begin its travel to the spirit realm," Miroku replied "I think his soul escaped, I think it fled to another place…another time."

X-_X-_X

Kagome let her tears fall freely as she stood facing her friends, her legs braced against the well's rim. This would be the last time she'd see most of them, and probably the last time she'd see the rest of them. Her last farewell was something Kagome was determined to never forget.

"Child," Kaede said, her old woman's voice carrying steady over the light breeze "You've been blessed, and your life will continue to be blessed."

"Thank you, Kaede," Kagome said her voice just over a murmur "For everything."

"We'll miss you, Kagome," Sango sobbed, she had one arm firmly clenched against Miroku, whose eyes were not remiss of water either.

"I will always miss you," Kagome replied, she forced her hands to tighten around her pack so that she wouldn't be tempted to run into the arms of the woman who had been so much like a sister to her.

"Be strong, Kagome," Miroku said, and he finally pulled Sango into his arms, cradling her to him "Always."

Kagome nodded, her gaze switching to Inu-Yasha. She didn't say anything to him, and he didn't say anything to her either, it seemed like everything that needed to be said was said. They had come to an agreement, and the remainders of Kagome's hopes for him were seeing him alive and well in the future.

A weeping that had been quiet before suddenly rallied louder, and a small orange haired boy launched himself at Kagome's legs.

"Please," Shippo wailed "Please don't leave me."

Kagome kneeled quickly, the edge of her pack catching on the well. "Oh, Shippo," she said "I don't want to leave you."

"Then why?" he demanded, his eyes peering up at her blearily "Why go?"

Kagome pursed her lips "I think you'll understand it better one day," she said her voice quiet "For now, Shippo, always remember that I love you, and that I will always love you."

"I love you too," he gasped out, trying to stem the flow of his tears.

"Be strong, Shippo," she replied "Be strong so that I might see you in the future again."

Two clawed hands picked Shippo up the next moment, and to everyone's surprise Inu-Yasha hugged the small boy to his chest, staring at Kagome as she rose to a standing position once more. "Time to go," he said.

Kagome nodded. She looked once more back over the line of her gathered friends and then took a quick step backwards before she could change her mind. A half of second after her knees hit the well rim she was hurtling back towards the future.

She was Kagome Higurashi. She was no longer the reincarnation of another, she was no longer the one responsible for breaking a jewel of power, and she was no longer the priestess heroine of an era that wasn't her own.

She was Kagome Higurashi, just another ordinary human, in charge of her own destiny.

_**X-_X-_X**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has travelled through this story with me. As my first finished novel length story it is with a great swell of emotion that I write the last words. I'll be revising this tale, but for now I'm simply going to post the end, and bid farewell to my characters for awhile.**_

_**There will be a sequel, I'm not quite sure of the length so far, but after that sequel I won't be writing Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho again, save for maybe a one-shot here or there. The characters and I have come to a well finished end, and the sequel of this tale with be our farewell to one another.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading, please review with any comment.**_

_**AnimeSiren**_


End file.
